From Parent Conferences To Dinner Dates
by MewStar0013
Summary: Ace never suspected this. Really, he thought today would be normal. He thought he would only have to pick up his little brother from getting in trouble with school. But now he's caught the eye of his brother's teacher. Suffice to say, he doesn't mind. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**From Parent Conferences to Dinner Dates**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece **_**or any other material.**

**I thought I do this story as a small progect. It's just something I pulled right out of my head. If you like the parings of SmoAce, ZoLu, MiSha, LawKidd, SaNami, FrankRob, UssoKaya, RogRouge, Dragon and OC, and a lot of others, then you've come to the right place. Wow, that's a lot of parings. What have I've gotten myself into?**

**Oh yeah, by the way. The rating of this story might change with suggestive themes and other things. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Ah well, lets cut the intro and get this chapter rolling!**

**Chapter One: Maniac Monday**

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to Whitebeard's Family Restaurant. My name is Ace and I will be your server this afternoon. What would you like?"<p>

Ace smiled politely at the group of giggling girls that sat at table six. He knew why they were here. And it wasn't for the spaghetti special that was to die for.

"Well, I really don't know. What do you recommend?" asked a blonde girl with a high giggle. Ace scratched the back of his hair, messing up his unruly and chin-length raven-black hair.

"Well, I say today's special would suffice." he said.

"Oh, is the special _you_?" asked a brunette who fluttered her eye lashes in a flirtatious way. Ace gave a laugh with a shake of his head.

"Nope, sorry ladies. I'm on the clock this whole week. I got no time. Let me just get you someone to get you some glasses of water and then I'll send my friend to get your order." he said as he turned and walked away. He heard the girls sigh in defeat and he shook his head with a quiet chuckle. It was business as usual.

"Girls gave you trouble again, Ace?" Ace turned to see one of his good friends, Thatch, raise a brow at him while he was picking up some plates. The older man was a bit taller than Ace with his brown hair in a sort of punch perm with dark eyes and a goatee. The younger man nodded, his dark brown eyes filled with laughable knowing.

"Eh, they just tried to get me in their grasp again, Thatch. I swear, they try to hard." said Ace as he placed down his notepad and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah, if only they knew you were homo." said another friend of Ace, Vista. He was well-muscled with curly black hair, dark blue eyes, and a handlebar mustache. Ace gave him a light punch in the arm.

"The correct term is gay, my Vista. But you're right. I just like guys more than girls. Simple as that." he said with a shrug. The two older men chuckled at the boy's bluntness.

"Yo, Ace. Phone call for you. Something about your brother." said a man with blonde hair that was cropped in a pineapple-like way and dark gray eyes. Ace blinked and he nodded, fallowing the other man to the phone room.

"Do you know what happened, Marco?" asked the freckle-faced teen as he walked near the phone. Marco shrugged.

"Something about school, I think. It came from One Piece High." he said. Ace shook his head and he picked up the phone.

"Hello… Yes this is Luffy's brother Ace… Wow, he did that, really?… Had to get the Fire Brigade?… When did they get there?… An hour? Huh, they're losing their touch… Yes sir. Yes sir, I'll pick him up right now. Yes… Yes, goodbye." Ace hung up the phone and Marco let out a long whistle from the doorway.

"Hm, the kid must've gotten into some deep shit, huh?" asked the blonde. Ace nodded and he rolled his neck to crack his tendons.

"Yep. Something about getting the gym on fire or something like that." said the young man. Marco cocked his head.

"Fire? Huh, that sounds like something you would do." he said with a small smirk. Ace stuck his tongue out childishly and he undid the white apron around his waist.

"Whatever. I'm gonna tell pops I'm leaving early today. See ya later, Marco." said the waiter as he walked out of the phone room and down the hall to his boss's office. He knocked on the door and he let himself in.

"Oi, Ace what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be working?" asked the extremely tall and old man at the desk. He was very bulked with a white mustache. But aside from all those muscles and tough exterior, anyone who knew Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard, knew that there was softness in his heart whenever they looked into his cloud-gray eyes. Sitting on his lap was his white and furry pup, Stefan*.

"Yeah well, my little bro got into some trouble at school so I came to tell you I have to leave early today, pops." said Ace as he walked over and looked at the pictures in Whitebeard's office. Several had him with the sixteen workers of the restaurant. It was pretty obvious that the old fart cared about his workers. Each and every one of them were like his own sons. Other pictures were some of the old man's many friends and others were of his deceased wife. The young man blinked at the picture of a little five-year-old boy with silver-blonde hair. He did always wonder who this kid was.

"Hm, so the runt's got in trouble again. Gura-ra-ra-ra-ra! What did he this time? Made the chemistry lab a hazard zone?" chuckled the old man as he petted his dog. Ace shrugged as he looked to his boss.

"Nah, set the gym on fire somehow. Now I gotta go save his ass." he said.

"Fire? Isn't that something you would do?" asked Whitebeard. Ace resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, pops, we all know I'm a bit of a pyro. Lets just cut things short. I'll come by for the morning shift tomorrow. Gotta make sure Lu stays grounded." said the black-haired youth. Whitebeard nodded as he rubbed his jutted out chin.

"Fine. Go check on the runt. Just make sure you come Friday night. That's when it's Single's Night." he said. Ace nodded and he petted Stefan on the head.

"Sure, see ya, pops!" he called as he left the office. He made his way to the kitchen and he hung up his apron.

"Leaving early, Ace?" asked one of the cooks. He had short, burgundy-red hair and ocean-blue eyes. He looked fifteen but he was much older than he appeared. Ace nodded as he plucked his keys from the key rack. From the coat rack, he slipped on his black leather jacket over his dark red T-shirt.

"Yeah Haruta. My little bro set the gym on fire. Now I gotta go to some parent conference and talk to his gym teacher." he said. A man with black hair and narrow eyes, a man with blonde dreadlocks and a black mustache, and a man a black ponytail and a gray beard, otherwise known as the three other cooks of the restaurant, all shared looks with Haruta.

"Fire? Isn't that-"

"_YES_! I know, that's something I would do! Look, all I know is that the kid is in some crap and I gotta get him. Now cut the lame suspecting crap and get back to work!" snapped Ace, a very visible vein on his head. The four men turned back to their work, not wanting to get the young man even madder. Ace muttered something under his breath and he left the kitchen in a huff. He walked out the door of the eating establishment and over to the parking lot, where his red and black _Ducati Multistrada 1200 S Sport _Motorcycle was parked. Hopping on and slipping on his red and black helmet, Ace started the engine and he rode off, passing the streets and homes of Goa City.

After a long ride, Ace parked his motorcycle in the parking lot of One Piece High School just as students were walking out of it. He stepped of his ride and he was about to walk up the steps.

"Hey Ace!" the called young man turned and grinned as he spotted his little brother's friends ran over to him. They were a very odd group, mixing of people you'd never thought would get together.

"Hey guys, what's up? Did you guys get burned from the fire?" joked Ace as the group made it to him. One of the girls shook her head. She had short, light orange hair and cinnamon-brown eyes. Her name was Nami.

"No, it wasn't that big of a fire but they still called the fire department." she said. A boy with a skinny figure, curly black hair, and dark eyes, puffed out his chest with his long nose held high.

"Indeed! But the great Usopp took care of everything! I was the bravest out of everyone!" he said proudly.

"More like you ran around screaming like a girl." muttered another student, making Usopp deflate a bit. This student had a hard looking face that looked a bit scary. His eyes were dark green and sharp and his hair was messy and light green. Ace was really surprised that his little brother was dating this guy, Roronoa Zoro, considering how happy-go-lucky Luffy was.

"No one got burned but they need to redo the walls." said a the youngest of the group. He had light brown spiky hair and blue-gray eyes. On his head was a fuzzy pick top hat with a white X. A women with olive-tan skin, mysterious-blue eyes, and long, ebony-black hair patted the young bay on the head.

"Yes, and Chopper did an excellent job on checking over everyone." she said. The boy known as Chopper tugged his hat over his eyes and whispered curses of happy embarrassment at the woman, Nico Robin, the History teacher of One Piece High..

"So, Ace-Bro, are you coming with us to movie night?" asked a man with blue hair done in a Elvis-like hairdo and black sunglasses as he placed an arm around Robin. His name was Franky and he was the Machinery teacher of One Piece High. Ace pondered that for a while.

"Maybe. That is if I let Luffy scot-free on this one." he said.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho! I hope you do let him out. We're going to see that new pirate movie. They say that their going to fighting like yakuza for his one.**" said a man with a black afro and sunglasses like the other man. His name was Brook and he was the Music teacher.

"Yeah, you should come Ace. Get yourself a date. Love is a wonderful thing." said a student with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He took the Nami's hand in his. His name was Sanji. Ace chuckled and he leaned on his hip.

"We'll see. Anyway, I gotta go get Lu. I'll see you guys later, maybe." he said as he waved to the group and walked into the school. He walked past several students and teachers until he saw his little brother sitting on a chair in front of a classroom. The younger was absentmindedly swinging his feet with a little pout on his lips. Ace would've found this adorable if it weren't for the fact that his brother was in trouble.

"Yo!" he called as he made his way to his brother. Luffy looked up and he grinned, leaping from his chair and tackling Ace to the floor.

"Hi ya, Ace! Thank god you're here!" squealed the raven-haired boy, his chocolate-brown eyes sparkling with excitement. Ace laughed and he petted his brother's hair, sitting up with brother on his lap.

"Yeah, good to see ya, Lu. So, how'd you set the gym on fire?" asked the older brother as he and the youth got up. Luffy's grin went back into a pout.

"It wasn't my fault. A guy was making fun of Chopper because of his hat! I tried to scare him off with the lighter you gave me but then I tripped and… Yeah." the boy finished. Ace nodded and he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Well, to me it sounds like it was only an accident. You were just trying to protect Chopper." he said. Luffy nodded and he picked up his straw hat that had fallen off his head when he tackled Ace." Come on, lets see if we can reason with this teacher of yours." said Ace as they walked to the class room.

"So, who's the teacher that's barking his head off this time? Bartholomew? Mihawk?" asked the older brother as he reached for the doorknob.

"No, it's Smokey." said his bother. Ace raised an eyebrow as he pulled the door open.

"Smokey?"

"I prefer Mr. Smoker, if you don't mind."

Ace and Luffy nearly tripped on their feet as they spotted the man sitting at the desk. He looked very stern, with his pale skin and rugged looks that could rival Zoro's. His hair was gray and bristled and his eyes were as gray as silver. Clenched between his teeth were two cigars. Ace wasn't surprise, since it was after school hours.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'm… Luffy's brother. The school called me?" asked Ace, quite interested in the man. Though his looks were hard, Ace thought he looked very exotic. Perhaps he was a foreigner.

"Yes, Portgas D. Ace. I assume Mr. Monkey's parents couldn't make it and they sent you, correct?" asked Smoker as he gestured for the two brothers to take a seat. Ace nodded as he and his brother took a seat.

"Yeah. Well, we're not actually brothers. You see, Lu's mom is my dad's sister, so we're really cousins. But since we're really close and look alike, we're like brothers. Anyway, Luffy's parents and my parents are on a business trip together for the rest of the week so Lu's under my care. I think they would've called our gramps but, I guess he was busy." said the dark-haired man. Smoker nodded and he looked to the papers on his deck, his eyebrows frowning.

"Yes, anyway, lets get to business. Mr. Monkey here had nearly burned down the south gym during fifth period today. He was with a lighter, which is not permitted on school grounds." said the gray-haired man. Ace nodded as he crossed one of his legs over the other.

"Yeah well, it wasn't on purpose. Luffy here was just trying to scare off some bully who was harassing his friend. He tripped when he was trying to scare away to bully with a lighter I gave. So it really wasn't his fault. Luffy wouldn't burn down something. Ain't that right, Lu?" asked the older brother. Luffy nodded his head and Smoker shuffled his papers.

"I understand that, Mr. Portgas. But, that still doesn't cover the fact that he had a lighter at school. He still deserves to be punished. So, I say suspension for a week will-"

"Hold on!" interrupted Ace. The older man looked at him with a surprised frown and Ace glared back at him. "Luffy, go wait by the parking lot by the motorcycle. Now." said the usual calm guy. Luffy nodded and he scrambled out of his seat, running out the room as if there were a free buffet right out in the hall. Ace stood up and he stomped over to the teacher, glaring at him.

"Listen Smoker. I'm usually a good guy and all, but you can't just go around and say that _my_ little brother should be suspended just because of some accident. Now listen and listen good; My little brother is coming to school tomorrow, _with _no suspension whatsoever." muttered the elder D. Smoker looked at the young man calmly as he stood up and loomed over him, his stance very intimidating.

"Mr. Portgas, your _brother_ still disobeyed the rules. Suspension is the only thing that works for this scenario. Now, I suggest you leave before I call school security to escort you to your motorcycle." he said in a calm yet forceful tone. The two stared at each other, brown vs. gray, daring the other to move. The brown eyes suddenly looked mischievous and Smoker found himself staring face-to-_way_-too-close-face to Ace. The D brother/cousin gave a alluring grin as he wrapped his arms around the teacher's neck.

"Really? Do you really want me to leave, Smoker? I can show you a _real _good time." whispered the youth seductively, his fingers brushing the hairs of Smoker's neck. Smoker was trying to his best to keep a cold composer. But that was proving to be rather difficult with this sexy, freckled young man looking rather tempting.

Smoker blew out a bit of cigar smoke and he glared at Ace. "Let _go_." he growled. Ace chuckled as he easily swung his left leg and wrapped it around Smoker's waist. He had to remember to thank his friend, Izou, for teaching him this trick.

"Hmmm, no. I kind of like where I am. But, I will let go," he leaned over and pressed his lips to Smoker's ear. "If you let Luffy get away with this by serving only one day in detention. Come on, Luffy's a real good kid. And besides, I would be _very_ grateful." he said hotly. For good measure, he planted a kiss right under Smoker's ear. He heard the teacher's breathing hitch and he knew that he won this round.

He the gave a yelp as large hands grabbed his hips and squeezed them tightly. He felt hot breath at his neck and he blushed darkly as he was pulled close.

"… Fine. He serves one day of detention. But if he so much as puts a Buggy Brand whoopee cushion under a chair," the young man could nearly see a smirk on the other man's lips. "Your ass is mine."

Ace shivered at the double meaning and he nodded, pushing away from the man and straightening his clothes. He then smiled and stuck his hand out. "Pleasure doing business with you, Smoker." he said. Smoker took his hand and the two shook. Ace then walked to the door and he opened the door, looking over his shoulder and blowing a kiss. "Hope to see you soon, _Sir_." he said seductively as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're <em>serious<em>? I'm not in trouble?" asked Luffy as he and his brother made it to Ace's apartment. The two would use it when their parents were away. Ace nodded as he opened the door to his home and the two walked in it.

"Yeah, you just gotta serve one day of detention. You're scot-free." said the waiter as he walked over to the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. Luffy cheered and he hugged his brother.

"Yes! Thank you, Ace! You're the best big brother in the whole wide world!" cheered the youth. Ace chuckled and he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure not to get in trouble again. Now go and get ready for movie night. The others will be waiting for you." said Ace.

"You're not coming?" asked Luffy as he fallowed his brother/cousin to the living room. Ace plopped himself on the couch and shook his head.

"Nah, too tired. You go and have fun. But don't go all the way with Zoro. Or else I'm gonna kick his ass to hell and back." he said warningly. Luffy blushed and he ran to his room to get ready.

"As if I would! Zoro isn't a bad guy, Ace!" he called. Ace waved his hand and reclined on the couch, sipping on his water. His thoughts drifted to Smoker and he smirked. He sure hoped to see him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun! How did you like it? I think it turned out pretty good, considering it's my first AU. Anyway, here's some things to clear up.<strong>

***Stefan is a real dog that was made by Oda. When a fan asked him what other uses Whitebeard could use with his mustache, Oda said that it would be used as a boomerang for his dog, Stefan. You can find him on **_**One Piece Wiki**_**. I just wanted to add him for fun.**

****Brook is referring to the tenth movie of **_**One Piece**_**, **_**Strong World**_**.**

**Well, that's all for now folks. I hope you review and I'll try to get in the next chapter soon.**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Three reviews already? Wow, thanks everyone. I didn't know people would like this story. Anyway, here's more of the story for you. I kind of like how this story is going so far and I hope you all are, too. Anyway, enough of me talking. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Warnings: Suggestive themes, lots of yaoi, and the rating may change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any other material.**

* * *

><strong>Chapter Two: The Second and Third Meeting<strong>

The first thing Ace smelled in the morning was smoke.

Wait… What?

The twenty-one-year-old's eyes shot open as his nose caught a whiff of smoke. He could hear several curses and the cracking of egg shells coming from the kitchen. Bolting up from his comfy position on the couch, he ran straight to the kitchen and he nearly yelped as he slipped on… Whatever that was sticky and yellow on the floor.

He fortunately grabbed a corner of a wall and he looked to the stove, finding the source of the smoke. Running amidst it was Luffy with flour powdered in his raven-black hair and splotches of different types of food on his white T-shirt and light blue pajama bottoms.

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing!" yelled Ace as he walked over egg shells and puddles of wet flour. Once he passed the disaster zone, he turned off the stove and he heaved in a big breath, despite how bad the kitchen smelled. He gave a small glare at Luffy, who was eyeing the ground.

"Well? I'm waiting." he said. Luffy gave a nervous chuckle as he brushed off some sticky stuffy off his shirt.

"Well, I thought I would try to make Zoro some breakfast since he always wakes up late in the morning. So I tried to make some pancakes but then I think I put too much yeast and then I used sugar to make the pancakes sweeter and yeah…" finished the younger D. Ace's anger died down and he gave a sigh, picking up a wash cloth from the sink and wiping off the white globs that stained the counter of the table.

"Alright. Here's what we'll do. Go call Zoro and tell him to meet us at the restaurant. I can get you guys some omelets there and we can get this place cleaned up later, alright?" he asked. Luffy grinned and nodded, carefully skidding out of the kitchen to call his boyfriend. Ace gave a small smile and he looked over the kitchen, giving a whistle at the mess. His brother/cousin must have been working hard, considering how big the mess was. Did Luffy even noticed the mistakes he made when he was making the meal?

'Guess that's what they mean when they say, 'Love is blind.'' thought the young man as he walked out of the kitchen and to his room. It was sort of clean with a few littered pieces of trash here and there. He walked over to his dressers and pulled out a dark blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt with tight black jeans. He left all the buttons on his shirt undone, since it was hot today. He walked over to the bathroom and he took a quick shower. He then changed into his clothes and shook his wet hair like a dog. He walked out and he spotted Luffy already changed into a dark red shirt with light blue jeans and white sneakers. He was just putting on his straw hat.

"Did you call him?" asked Ace. Luffy nodded as he walked to his messy room and picked up his back pack, shuffling some paper.

"Yeah, everyone else is coming, too. We get to come in late because the teachers have some files to look up. Is that OK?" asked Luffy. Ace shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he asked as he tied on his black sneakers and grabbed his car keys from under the mat. Slugging his green back pack over his shoulder, he and Luffy walked out of the apartment and to his red Chevrolet corvette parked in the garage. Climbing in and buckling up, Ace drove the car and the two were silent until Luffy's cell phone rang.

"It's dad!" said Luffy as he recognized the ring tone he set up for his dad, _The Lazy Song_ by _Bruno Mars._

"Remind me again why you set that ring tone for Uncle Dragon?" asked Ace as he drove.

"'Just because." replied Luffy as he dug out his phone and answered it. "Hey dad, yeah, we're doing all right… Guess what? I nearly got the gym on fire!… I know, cool right!" asked Luffy excitedly. Ace rolled his eyes with a small smile as he stopped at a red light. Luffy blabbed with Dragon for a few minutes before held out the phone to  
>Ace. "It's Aunt Rouge." he said.<p>

Ace pressed the phone to his ears as he drove. "Hello?"

_"Hi Ace. How are you and Luffy doing?"_ asked his mother, Portgas D. Rouge, through the phone.

"We're doing good, mom. I'm just heading to the old man's restaurant so that he can get some breakfast with his friends." said Ace.

_"That's nice of you. I miss- Roger! I'm talking to Ace!… I don't care if that man is- Oh my god! He looks ridiculous!"_ laughed Rouge. Ace laughed to himself, knowing that his dad was pointing out something funny. He knew that his dad was always someone to make someone else laugh, even if he was the co-CEO of _Red Line Corporation._

_"Hm, what's- Oh, your father wants to talk to you, Ace."_ said Rouge.

_"Hello Ace! Ha-ha-ha! You should have seen this man performing the splits! Looks like he won't be getting lucky for a while! Ha-ha-ha!"_ laughed Gol D. Roger. Ace allowed a small chuckle and nod.

"OK, good to know, dad. Hey, is there anything important you want to tell me or are we good here?" he asked. Almost any call he got from his father was to point out something funny and/or stupid.

_"Just wanted to check on you boys. And I wanted to know if my son has a date for the gala next month."_ said Roger. Ace held back the urge to vomit. Why was his father asking this when he knew his preference?

"Dad, there's no way I'm getting a date to some damn gala." muttered the brown-eyed man.

_"Right. Hah, it's sad that the generations of D won't continue. Why were you and Luffy born gay?"_ asked Roger in joking dismay. Ace rolled his eye again. It's not that his father was against him being gay. He was just sad that the great D generation wouldn't continue.

"Whatever-" Ace stopped himself when he heard the siren of a police car. He looked to the speedometer and groaned when he saw he was over the speed limit.

"Listen dad. I gotta go. See you next week. Bye." he said.

_"Alright. Bye."_ said Roger as he hung up. Ace pulled his car to a stop and waited. Luffy looked at him a little worriedly.

"You're not in trouble, are you Ace?" he asked, trembling a bit. Ace smiled softly and shook his head.

"Nah. I bet he's just gonna be a jackass and act all proud just because he pulled me over. Just watch." he said as the office parked his motorbike behind them and stepped off it. When Ace heard a tap at his window, he rolled it down and both he and the officer were surprised to see each other.

Smoker couldn't stop the blood that was crawling up his neck. He could not believe he was stopped the lad who bribed him with seductive looks. It's not that he was embarrassed, he was just so god damn annoyed that he had to run into him on his patrol. He put on his best glare that even a predator couldn't pull off. Ace chuckled nervously.

"Well… Fancy seeing you here." he said as he shifted his eyes. Smoker pulled out the note pad that he kept in his pocket.

"Mr. Portgas… Do you know why I stopped you?" he asked. Ace wanted to groan in annoyance. Why did every cop had to ask that? It was just so god damn annoying.

"Well… I might've gone a little on the fast side for a bit. But I can explain! My brother didn't have any breakfast this morning and I have to get some in him before school. Let me tell ya, he'll just whine and complain all day and I don't want anyone else to suffer." said Ace honestly. Luffy nodded behind his brother and Smoker glowered at the both of them.

"Fine. How far is the place you're taking him to eat?" he asked. Ace looked ahead and spotted Whitbread's place just a block away.

"A block away." he said to the cop.

"Then he can make it there by himself. You and I can discuss your ticket." said Smoker as he crossed his arms. Ace looked to his brother and jerked his head.

"Go on, Lu. I can see Zoro's car from here. I'll see you in a while." he said. Luffy looked at his brother and gym teacher before nodding, grabbing his back pack and getting out of the car. Once the minor was out of site, Ace stepped out of his car and leaned against the door, his signature smirk on his lips.

"So, what's my ticket?" he asked. Smoker was already writing it down.

"You can file it in at the Goa City Police Station. No later than this Sunday. If you get three more tickets, the you will be held by federal law to-" Smoker was cut off when his note pad was taken from him and tan and lean arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him close to the warm and rippled surface of Ace's bare abs.

"Oh come on, Smoker. Surely we can work something else without a damn ticket. Hey, I still owe you a favor for letting my brother off, right?" asked Ace, slipping his hand down and squeezing a piece of muscle. He could hear Smoker growling in annoyance.

"You just love to pull that on when you're close to trouble, huh brat?" asked the part-time police captain. Ace smirked as he rested his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"Only when there's a very sexy man involved. Say, you didn't say you were a police officer. What is it, a part time job?" he asked, making sure his hot breath was reaching the cop's ear. Smoker clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to control himself.

"What's it to you?" he snarled. He heard the brat chuckle and surprisingly warm fingers ran through his hair.

"Just trying to make conversation, Smokey. Sheesh, do you have a poll up your ass or something? Or did the big bad police man forgot his morning coffee?" asked Ace, pulling away slightly. Smoker looked to the side. What was with this annoying young man asking so many questions and pulling these flirtatious moves? It was bothering him so much yet at the same time, he enjoyed it, for some odd reason. Ace blinked when the when the other man didn't respond and he waved his hand over zoned-out gray eyes.

"Smokey? Smoker? Yoo-hoo, earth to cop with poisoned lungs!" he yelled. Smoker blinked and he glared at Ace, the latter giving a chuckle.

"Yeah, you definitely need a coffee. Come on." he said, grabbing Smoker's hand and dragging him away.

"Hey! But your car-"

"Is parked in the right zone. Your motorbike is, too. Come on, let me just get you a coffee at the place I work. Free of charge." responded Ace as he purposely dragged Smoker all the way to Whitebeard's. He smiled and waved to Luffy and his gang, who were gaping their mouths at Ace and his 'hostage.' He pushed the poor police captain into a booth and wagged his finger.

"Stay here. I'll get the coffee." he said, walking to the kitchen and leaving the gym teacher dazed. Once the almost-pyro teen walked into the kitchen, he got to work on making two mugs of black coffee.

"Say Ace, who's the pissed-off looking guy at booth five?" asked Marco as he was working on some blue berry pancakes. Ace grinned as he finished the coffee.

"Luffy's gym teacher. I owe him for letting Lu off the hook with the burning gym." he said. Marco flipped a pancake with his spatula.

"Huh, well this is a first for you." he said. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're paying someone back normally. You usually give them a one-night stand and then you're done with them. You seem into this one, Ace." said Marco. Ace sported a salmon tint on his cheeks but he didn't reply, carefully taking the two mugs of caffeinated liquid in his hands and walking out of the kitchen. He smiled at Smoker as he took a seat at the other side of the booth, handing over his mug. The other man mumbled a quite thank you, drinking without anything. Ace grimaced a bit before opening a packet of sugar and sprinkling sweet white dust into his drink.

"So, you OK now? Or do I need to get you a doughnut to relax you more?" asked the boy teasingly. Smoker shot him a death glare while Ace waved it off, sipping his own drink. His eyes caught his brother's group and he couldn't help but smile fondly.

Sanji was trying to feed Nami some of his omelet, who was glaring at him. Franky and Usopp were trying to do the same with Robin and Kaya, who were polite and ate happily. Brook was telling a joke to Chopper, who laughed so hard that milk nearly came out of his nose. Luffy was yapping his head off to Zoro while the green haired man nodded and drank his coffee. He noticed that the senior had his arm around the raven-haired boy, holding him close.

"Hm, my brother and his boyfriend make a good couple, huh?" he asked. Smoker didn't bat an eye.

"Hn." he mumbled as he drank his coffee. Ace raised a brow.

"What? You don't agree? What's the matter, Smoker? You homophobic?" asked the teaser. Smoker shot dagger eyes at him and he placed his cup down.

"No. I just don't talk about it so easily. Whatever they do is none of my business." he said.

"Meaning you never experienced before, huh?" asked Ace. Smoker balled a fist under the table. He just wanted to punch that smug look off the runt's face. Ace kept talking.

"Well, care if I give you a little preview?" he heard Ace ask, suddenly feeling warm breath wave on his face. He opened his eyes to speak when a sudden pair of warm lips pressed against his. It took a few seconds to realize that Ace was kissing him. The sudden warmth and softness of the boy's lips drew Smoker into a crave, bringing his arms around Ace's waist and pulling him to his lap, pressing his slightly chapped lips harder to Ace's.

The waiter mewled in approval, feeling a liquid fire burn in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the police captain's neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Smoker snuck a hand to Ace's messy hair and he slipped his tongue pass the younger's lips when he gasped. He nearly groaned at the delicious taste of Ace's warm and sweet mouth. He felt his heart sped up as Ace's tongue fought his in a battle of dominance. When the need for air was just too much, they pulled away and panted quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

Ace's face was stained with red and his chest was heaving, never expecting the cop to be such the kisser. He looked to his brother's booth and sighed in relief when he saw that they were still at their activities. He then turned to Smoker and gave a small smirk, glad to see that there was a pink hue around the gym teacher/ cop's face.

"Hah… so, was I good?" he asked teasingly. Smoker looked down at his lap with his mind racing. He had just kissed another man. And it felt really good. He could still taste the faint sweetness in his mouth. Ace chuckled at Smoker's flustered face and he climbed out of the booth, fixing his hair a bit.

"I gotta go check on my bro and his crew. See you around?" he asked. Smoker looked to the window with his usual scowl.

"Hn…" he mumbled. Ace grinned and he gave a wave, leaving the cop to finish his coffee. He then paused and walked over to the cash register, pulling out his note pad and pen. He scribbled something down and slipped it into a bill holder, handing it to Marco on his way to Luffy's table.

"Give it to the guy at booth five." was all he said as he walked. Marco raised an eyebrow but he made no reply as he walked over to Smoker and handed him the bill holder. The cop looked at the waiter then at the bill holder, flipping it open and pulling out the piece of paper. Though it was scribbled on, Smoker could still read it.

_Going Merry Way and Thousand Sunny Ave. _  
><em>555-210-6689<em>  
><em>PS: I still owe you for that ticket, don't I?<em>  
><em>-Ace<em>

* * *

>"Ace! Do you know where I put my blue shirt with the skull and cross bones?"<p>"Living room, behind the cushions!"<p>

"Thanks!"

Ace chuckled as he flipped the pages of the magazine he was reading. It had been a day since the second time he and Smoker had met and the cop had yet to call him. He was surprised, to say the least. He still owed the man for a ticket, didn't he? His thoughts were interrupted when Luffy came into the room in his favorite T-shirt and some jeans. Ace never really got why the younger liked wearing that shirt. Maybe it was just the design of the skull and cross bones with the star hat on the front of it.

"What's the hurry?" asked Ace, sitting up on the couch.

"I gotta head to Sanji's house. Me and the others are grouped up in our senior progect." he said as he slipped on his sandals.

"Hm, so what's the progect?" asked Ace as he returned to reading.

"We're going to work on a book and picture. Usopp's gonna draw the picture with all the characters and we're all gonna think of the plot together. It's worth nearly our whole grade." said Luffy, fixing his straw hat. Ace nodded and reclined on the couch.

"Alright. Have fun and don't stay late long." he said.

"OK! Bye!" called the younger D as he ran out of the apartment. Ace sighed as he flipped another page, feeling the article he was reading to be quite boring. He then heard his phone rang and for a split second, he thought it was a certain gray hair man. He then gave a light sigh when he heard the ring tone was _I Need A Doctor_ by _DR. DRE._

He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

_"Why Ace, you sound like you don't want to hear me."_ said a familiar voice with fake hurt. Ace chuckled and he sat up. H was actually glad to hear his old school friend, Trafalgar Law.

"Nah, it's got nothing to do with you, Law. What's up?" he asked.

_"Just wanted to tell you that me and Kidd are coming to see you. We- Damn it, Kidd! Keep you hands off my ass and keep them on the wheel, idiot!"_ snapped Law. Ace chuckled, knowing full well that Law's boyfriend, Eustass Kidd, was trying to seduce the younger while driving.

"I see that you two are still together." he said, flicking a loose string off his shirt.

Law sighed through the phone. _"It seems that way. I still don't know how it happened."_ he said. Ace helped back a snicker, knowing how it happened. He and Law were celebrating at their friend's place for a High School Graduation party, with a certain redhead trailing them. Ace had gone to get some punch for he and his friend, only to find him and the redhead, Kidd, grinding on the dance floor. The two had been together since.

"Hm, well at least he's good to you." replied the freckled man.

_"Yeah, when he's not trying to get me to sleep with him. Anyway, we're gonna be in Goa City in the next few days. We're just passing through LougeTown. Might as well hang out for a while, right?"_ asked Law. Ace nodded to himself.

"Yeah. I miss you guys. Ever since the two of you went to college, I've been here serving to overly giddy girls." he groaned. Law gave a knowing chuckle. He knew of the pain the other was talking about. When he and Kidd got their acceptance letters to Sabaody Archipelago college, he was a bit worried about Ace, since he had plans to stay in Goa city and save enough money to get into New World University. The three of them hadn't seen each other since.

_"Aw, don't worry. I'll make it up to you some- Kidd! You'll get us killed! God damn it, you horny bustard! Left! **Your** left, you son of a bitch!"_ snapped Law angrily. Ace finally burst out laughing, nearly falling off the couch. Law grumbled something and Ace wiped away a tear.

"I'll leave you guys alone. See you later." he said, standing up.

_"Yeah, yeah. See ya. Kidd, you are in so deep shit."_ the line went off and Ace shook his head, reopening his phone to see he got a message from Marco.

"Well, time to head to work." he said to himself, walking to the door to get his needed stuff.

* * *

>Smoker felt his head pound intensely. What in the name of god did he do to deserve this form of punishment?<p>"-And then Lucky made a slip and knocked Ben off his feet! Ha-ha-ha! You should've seen it, Smoker! It was so funny!" laughed his co-worker and he ate up the steak on his plate. Smoker glared at Shanks, wondering why he agreed coming to this meeting of One Piece High teachers. They were all sitting at some fancy restaurant and they were all enjoying steak. Or at least, Smoker way trying to enjoy his food with a blabbering, redhead English teacher sitting next to him.<p>

"I think you should let Smoker eat his meal, Shanks. He seems out of it today." observed the head of the athletics department, Dracule "Hawk-eyes" Mihawk. Smoker inwardly thanked the golden-eyed man as Shanks shrugged and talked with the other instead. Smoker eyed them carefully, noticing that Shanks had his hand entwined with Mihawk's under the table. He knew that the two were gay but he didn't make any comment on it. He noticed that they looked happy, despite Mihawk's calm face.

"You do seem out of it, Smoker. Patrol got you down?" asked the dance teacher, Don Quixote Donflamingo. Smoker took a bite of his steak without looking up at the blonde man.

"Just didn't get enough sleep, that's all." he said curtly.

"No wonder. You look more sickly pale then usual." said the French teacher, Boa Hancock. Smoker shot a glare at her from the corner of his eye while the big chest woman scoffed and turned her head, giving the, 'I-am-more-higher-than-thou-are' posture. The man rolled his eyes and who looked around the room, suddenly spotting two people by the door way. One was a woman with dark blue and wild curly hair with a sneer on her ruby-red lips. The man next to her was large and muscled with dark skin and pouting lips. He then spotted others. A large man with blonde hair, a large woman with dark skin and red hair, and many other odd looking people. He could tell something was up.

Very carefully, he tapped his foot against Shanks's. The English teacher looked at him and the gym teacher jerked his head at the strange people. Shanks looked and then he looked back to Smoker. The older man mouthed, 'Call the police.' Nodding, the younger man got up from his seat.

"I'll be right back. Nature calls." he said in a half joking tone as he walked to the men's room. Everyone gave him odd looks but Smoker hardly noticed them, seeing one guess strut his way into the room.

This man had an intimidating air, almost in a mafia way. He looked like he was from the mafia too, with his black hair slicked back and his heavy green coat. his skin was a dull gray and a large scar stitched all the way across his face. What draw most of his attention was the golden hook on his hand.

The man walked to the middle of the room and snapped his fingers, all of the stranger people suddenly pulling guns and knives. Everyone in the restaurant screamed and the man with the hook shot a bullet to the ceiling, silencing them all.

"Good. Now that we have your undivided attention, bring out all of your purses and wallets and hand them to my members. Anyone who refuses will have the choice of being shot or stab. Both sound unpleasant, don't they?" asked the man. Shakily and sacredly, people began doing what they were told. Smoker looked to his co-workers, who now saw why Shanks had left to the restroom. After only a minute, the sounds of sirens wailed and the thieves froze.

"Alright, who snitched!" yelled the leader, aiming his gun. Smoker, Donflamingo, and Mihawk swiftly kick their chairs and table, sending utensils and chairs flying. Gun shots rang but everyone had already ducked, no one getting hurt. Smoker got behind the man and he caught him in the back, making him release his gun and on the floor. All the other members were being taken cared of by the teachers and invading police. Smoker smirked as he placed on foot on the criminal leader's back.

"Crocodile, you are under arrest."

* * *

><strong>WHOO-HOO! That's right, Smokey! Kick that bastard's ass! Well, I'd say this chapter turned out good. I bet the next one will be even better. Sorry if there was any mistakes or OCC-ness, that was my mistake. I think I'll soon be making this an M rated story since this story will get more intense. Well, I hope you all liked that chapter and I hope you will be kind enough to review. Excuse me, I have to go! See you next time!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! Thanks for your reviews and thanks for fallowing this story! Due to how, ahem, more serious this story will get, this story is now rated M. If you can't handle this stuff, just turn away now. But if you can, please, don't let me stop you. Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Warnings in this chapter: Yoai, suggestive themes, and a **_**very **_**playful and sexy cosplaying Ace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece _or any other material I use in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A Commodore And His Pirate<strong>

"Yo Ace! Lunch special at table ten!"

"On it!"

"Ace! Three glasses of water at booth two!"

"Right!"

"Ace! Could you-!"

"Ace, you're needed at-!"

"AM I THE ONLY WORKER HERE!" yelled Ace angrily as he waved his arms in exaggeration. He shot a glare at all his fellow co-workers, who were giving amused smirks. It was lunch hour at Whitebeard's and Ace was working his ass off. His co-workers were either here or there around the restaurant, setting up for Single's Night. It was a big hit that was known around the town, since all of Whitebeard's workers had some sort of charm to them.

Ace took a seat in a booth, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his chest aching from all of the running he did. Man, was Single's Night killer on him. He rested his arms on the table and buried his head, relaxing a bit.

"Hey, Ace? What do you think would be a name for a treasure?" Ace cracked open one eye and raised his eyebrow at Luffy, who just had happened to come with him to work that day.

"What?" asked Ace, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's for the senior project. We already have the story and characters planned out. I just have to think of a background for my character, a few plots, some settings, and a treasure that links the whole story." said Luffy, a few papers around him and a pencil in his hand. Ace took a few of the papers and squinted his eyes. God, was Luffy terrible at handwriting.

"OK, what's the story about?" he asked, putting down the papers.

"It's a pirate story! It's all about these bunch of pirates who are after this awesome treasure left by a dead pirate king! The main pirates travel the world and make lots of friends and enemies. They're tying to get to the pirate king's treasure so that way, the captain becomes the next pirate king. " explained Luffy. Ace raised his brows in amusement.

"Hm, sounds cool. So, you need a good treasure name. The treasure is the one left by the dead pirate king, right?" asked the dark-haired man. Luffy nodded and Ace tapped his fingers against the table.

"Hmmmmmm… How about… The One Piece?" he suggested. Luffy's eyes lit up and he began scribbling down on one of his papers.

"That's so cool! Thanks, Ace!" said the younger enthusiastically. Ace smiled and he ruffled his brother's hair affectionately.

"Yo, Ace! Pops needs us in the lounge so he's closing the restaurant early. Something about Single's Night." called Thatch. Ace nodded and he stood up.

"Go home, Lu. Order yourself a pizza for dinner." he said. Luffy nodded, and stuffed all his papers in his backpack. He gave Ace a one armed hug before he walked out to take the bus. Fallowing Thatch, the two waiters made it to the back room, where Whitebeard and the fourteen other workers were waiting.

"Alright boys, it's the night all of Goa has been waiting for. We got the back room ready and the stage and polls are set up. Now all I need for you boys to do is to get into your costumes and get ready. We open in a few hours." said Whitebeard. All workers walked to their lockers where their costumes were kept in plastic bags. Ace opened his bag and gave a smirk.

Oh was he going to have fun tonight.

* * *

><p>"Captain Smoker, sir."<p>

Smoker looked up from the work on his desk to his protégé, Tashigi. Even if she was often quiet and clumsy, Smoker had to admit she was one of his best on the force.

"What is it, Tashigi?" he asked, looking back at his work. The blue-haired officer looked more nervous than usual.

"W-W-Well, Captain Hina of LougeTown has came here to congratulate you on arresting Crocodile." she stuttered. Smoker gave a sigh, biting at the butts of his two cigars and shuffling his papers.

"Tell her I'm busy." he said.

"Too late. 'Cause Hina has just arrived! Good to see you, Smokey!" called a woman as she walked into the room. She had long pink hair and dark red lips, her stance both beautiful and dangerous. She walked to Smoker and gave a smirk, crossing her arms.

"Congratulations. It's not everyday you catch a notorious mafia boss and be promoted to commodore." she said. Smoker shrugged nonchalantly. To him, it wasn't much of a big deal. So he got promoted, what of it?

"Just tell me why your really here, Hina. I have work to do." he said, signing his signature on one of the papers. Hina slammed her hands on his desk. The gray-haired man nearly jumped.

"No, you're not doing any work tonight. Hina is taking you out to celebrate. You, me, and the other captains." she said. Smoker glared at her.

"I don't need to celebrate something pointless." he hissed. Hina gave a knowing smirk.

"Oh yes you are, Smokey. You better be coming with us eight o'clock sharp tonight. Or else." she said. Smoker narrowed his eyes.

"Or else what?" he growled. Hina's smirk widen.

"Or else Hina will be forced to tell everyone on the force about our days at training camp. Remember in December where we had to climb the wall and you tripped and split your-"

"Fine! I'll go to wherever you want to go! I'll stay for one hour and then I leave. Just keep your mouth shut." snarled the now commodore. The pink-haired cop smirked once more before she strutted to the door.

"Good. We'll pick you up at eight. Dress in something more… Loose. You act as if there's a poll up your ass." she said as she walked out of the room. Smoker gave a final growl, not believing what he was dragged into.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you dragged me into this." grumbled Smoker hours later as he sat in the back of Hina's light blue SUV. He was sitting beside to other commodores, Kibin and Nelson Royale. Sitting along the middle and front were Hina, Tashigi, captains T-Bone and Very Good. Hina turned to him with a smirk.<p>

"Oh come on. It's about time you loosen up. You need some fun in your life. I'm at least grateful that you dressed looser." she said, dressed in a dark blue tank top and black skirt. Smoker muttered something, tugging at the collar of his white, button up shirt. He wished he wore his fur-lined jacket but Hina forbade it. Now he was stuck in his shirt, his dark blue jeans, and black boots. Frankly, this felt _too _loose for him.

"Hina, where are we going to celebrate?" asked Tashigi from the passenger seat. Hina took a turn around a corner with a smirk.

"It's an event that only happens once a month. I have a pamphlet in the glove compartment." she said. Tashigi popped open the compartment and pulled out the pamphlet, flipping it open.

"Uh… Hina, I don't think this is a good idea." said the bluenette, blushing a bit. Hina grinned knowingly.

"Trust me, Tashigi. This'll be fun. It'll do us all well. Oh, here we are!" she said, parking in a loaded parking lot. Smoker looked out the window and squinted his eyes. Wait, hadn't he been here before?

He and the others got out of the SUV and they walked to the back entrance of the place, a large line already stretching from as far to the end of the street.

"Come on, we can go to the front since I got us reservations." said Hina, leading them to the front and holding a card to the door man. They were allowed in and Smoker nearly hissed as loud techno music nearly busted his ear drums. He looked around and scowled, seeing that there were people were moving on the dance floor with strobe lights flashing. He looked around more, seeing the curtained booths and opened bars. He grimaced when he spotted a stage with a long poll.

Dear god, Hina brought them to a stripper bar.

"Come on. Lets get some drinks from the bar. Then we can dance and see the show. They say they have the most amazing dancers here." said Hina, leading the group to the bar and ordering them all drinks. Smoker was handed a Redline* while the others got their own drinks. The gray-haired commodore looked around the room and spotted some of the workers. All were wearing odd costumes, like one wore something of a shark-hybrid and another looked like a transvestite. He immediately took a gulp of his drink, feeling the burning liquid run down his throat.

"What exactly are they dressed for?" he muttered to himself. Apparently the bar tender heard him.

"Whitebeard goes for themes. This year, it's Whitebeard and his sixteen sexy pirate commanders. Looks like his second is coming out in five." he said. Smoker drunk up the last of his drink and ordered another. Now he got it, he was the place where that brat had dragged him. He saw that the others were already getting tipsy from one drink, which was no surprise since he could handle alcohol better than the lot of them. Redline was a powerful drink but he could handle more then one. After he drank about four, his was starting to get a little drunk. He then heard the music stop and the spotlight was on the stage. Smoker spotted one of the workers, one that had the oddest spiky hair with a open purple jacket, tight blue jeans, brown strapped sandals, and a light blue sash around his waist. Designed on his chest was a purple tattoo that almost looked like a jolly roger.

"Alright folks. We're calling up tonight's main event. He's a young freckled-face second commander who just can't be beat. Give it for the one and only, second commander, "Fire-Fist" Ace!" yelled Marco. Everyone in the crowd whooped with excitement and cat calls while Smoker's jaw dropped. Did he hear that right or was it just his alcohol getting to him? Music stared playing and he soon got his answer.

* * *

><p><em>Ha, ha<em>

_It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix_

_You know that S-75 Street Brazil?_

_Well this year's gonna be called Calle Ocho_

_Ha, ha, ha_

_Que ola cata, que ola omega_

_And this how we gon' do it, dale_

_One-two-three-four,_

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

Ace sauntered himself on stage, swaying his hips with his arms swinging a bit. Everyone whooped and whistled as the little devil gave them a sexy smirk, his dark eyes hot and inviting. Dangling dangerously at his hips were black shorts accompanied by a brown belt with a silver buckle and a green dagger. He was shirtless with only a bull skull medallion and red-beaded necklace tied around his neck with a purple tattoo on his back, almost like Marco's but this one looked simpler and bigger. Most of his messy black hair was covered in a big orange hat with goggles that had smiling and frowning lens. On his feet were big black boots. Really, he looked like one sexy pirate.

_I know you want me, (want me)_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_I know you want me, (want me)_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_(Ha, ha, ha)_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

He walked his way to the poll, hiking one leg around it and then the other. With a twist of his hips, he shamelessly swirled around the poll, grinding his hips as he went. Everyone cheered and howled, watching that boy work himself.

Smoker couldn't feel any of his breath pass to his throat. Was that really the brat he had coffee with two days ago? He looked more free-willed and… _Delicious_.

Ace looked to the crowd, noticing all the hungry looks everyone gave him. He smirked to himself. Yes, he could make anyone want him. Female or male otherwise. He then spotted silver-gray eyes and he couldn't stop the grin on his face.

'_So, the man decided to come here for Single's Night. Well, I'll just give him a night he won't __**ever**__ forget.'_ thought the young man as he got off the poll and strutted down the cat walk. He winked at Marco, who grinned knowingly. When it came to Ace, everything was readable when he was on stage.

The blonde threw him a bottle of vodka and the second commander caught it easily. He walked his way back to the poll and climbed mid-way, throwing his head back and making sure the cop was watching.

_Rumba, (si)_

_Ella quiere su Rumba, (como?)_

_Rumba, (si)_

_Ella quiere su Rumba, (como?)_

_Si es verdad que tu eres guapa_

_Yo te voy a poner tiene la boca grande_

_Dale ponte a jugar, (como?)_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

_(Woo-ooo!) _

Moving up and down in a agonizingly slow pace on the metal poll, Ace popped open the bottle and took a swing. Strutting one leg out, he swung to the other side and threw his head back again, giving a low moan as he swayed his hips. With a look of pure ecstasy, he gave a thrust to the poll, a low moan escaping his throat like he was getting fucked. Nearly everyone was horny, even the fifteen other workers. Smoker's tongue nearly hung out of his mouth and his pants grew suddenly tighter. Damn, the boy looked ready to be taken.

Ace decided to kick it up a notch, since he was getting everyone's attention. With half a bottle of vodka still in his hand, he lifted himself higher on the poll and poured the rest of the drink on him. The clear liquid ran through his hair and onto his shirtless chest, making his chiseled abs and perked pectorals look more define. Throwing the bottle with out breaking it, Ace traced a hand up his wet chest, sticking his tongue out and licking his palm and fingers. Smoker's mouth went dry, wondering if there were other uses to that pink and wet muscle.

_6 to that clock, on my way to the top (uh)_

_Pit got it locked from brews to the locker_

_All I.P (uh,) big and packer_

_That he's not, but damn he's hot_

_Label flop but Pit won't stop_

_Got her in the car, quit playin' with his, (como?)_

_Watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, (ha, enjoy me)_

_I know you want me, (want me)_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_I know you want me, (want me)_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha, (want cha)_

_(Ha, ha, ha)_

The black-haired youth finished his hand and grabbed the poll again, lifting both his legs and swinging around the poll, his skin glistening, his hat fallen and forgotten, and droplets of vodka flying. Everyone was stomping their feet and hollering, calling cat calls and getting aroused. The "Fire-Fist" jumped off the poll and placed his hands behind his head, thrusting his pelvis quickly with his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss. He then took one foot back and ran forward, power sliding on the cat walk with his legs wide.

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

_Rumba, (si)_

_Ella quiere su Rumba, (como?)_

_Rumba, (si)_

_Ella quiere su Rumba, (como?)_

_Si es verdad que tu eres guapa_

_Yo te voy a poner tiene la boca grande_

_Dale ponte a jugar, (como?)_

_One-two-three-four_

_Uno-dos-tres-cuatro_

_(Woo-ooo!) _

At last, Ace jumped to his feet and leaned on his pelvis, throwing a lewd look at Smoker. The cop nearly dropped his drink while the music stopped and everyone cheered and hollered. The young man retrieved his hat and he walked to the mike, giving a grin.

"Yo! I hope you liked the show and I hope you stay here longer. Remember folks, this night only happens once a month so go dance with someone and get laid!" he called, everyone whooping and cheering as he took a bow. The techno music played again and Ace hopped off the stage, people surrounding him and asking for some time. The boy shook his head at all of them and he walked his way through the crowd and to the bar, smirking at the commodore gaping his mouth at him.

"Hey, Raoul. Set me with a margarita. On the rocks." he said. The bartender nodded and prepared the drink while Ace took a seat, smiling almost innocently at Smoker.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" he asked, nearly grinning at Smoker flustered face.

"So you're a stripper, too. Hm, can't say I'm surprised." muttered the cop as he drank his fifth redline. Ace stuck out his tongue childishly as he got his margarita.

"Hey, I'm an entertainer. I didn't strip. I only do that for request." he said as he sipped his drink. Smoker rolled his eyes.

"Hm, forgive me for not knowing the difference." he said rather sarcastically. Ace placed his drink down and batted his eyes.

"Well, would you like me to show you the difference? How 'bout a blow job? Or maybe a good ol' lap dance will fancy ya." he said, already having his hands on the older man and straddling him. Smoker glared at the boy in his lap.

"I'll pass. I didn't come here to have some brat bother me." he muttered.

"Then why are you here? Most people come here to get boners and/or laid." said Ace, using his fingers to massage tense-looking shoulders. Smoker couldn't deny that those long fingers really released the knots he had from work.

"An old friend of mine dragged me here to celebrate my promotion." he said. Ace grinned and rubbed a little harder.

"Oh, so you're a commodore now? Well, you are celebrating. So let me give you a proper award." he growled playfully. Before Smoker could object, Ace began gyrating his hips, making his tight ass turn on the man's clothed pre-erection. Smoker's eyes widen and he gave a muffled groan. Damn, the boy was good. Ace brought his arms around the elder's neck and he slowly licked and nipped at his neck, leaving the tiniest love bites as he moved his hips. Smoker gabbed the lad's bare hips and he gave a growl as his jugular was nipped at.

"Sh-Shit. You're… Asking for trouble, Portgas." he muttered. He nearly shivered at the moan Ace gave as those sharp hips moved with eagerness.

"Hm, I love that deep voice of yours. I feel so high when you growl at me." he whispered seductively as he popped open the first three buttons of Smoker's shirt and began biting at a pale collar bone. The bar stool was suddenly spun and Ace was now half-way on the surface of the bar, his legs still wrapped around the commodore's waist and his hands pinned above his head. No one was paying attention to them. They were either dancing or looking at the next dancer on stage.

Ice-cold gray eyes stared down at him as one large hand moved around him, trailing at his back and squeezing one of his buttocks. The waiter/entertained groaned in pleasure as long fingers stroked his clothed ass.

"Don't mess with me, boy. I've picked up a few things at training camp, you know." growled Smoker as he grabbed the boy's ear lobe between his teeth and nibbled. He moved his mouth down a tan column of flesh until he made his way to a still wet chest. With hungry eyes and near feral grin, he licked and nipped at Ace's lean chest, his hunger growing as Ace gave muffled groans and moans. When he reached a brown nipple, he took it in his mouth and sucked and nipped mercilessly, tasting the dancer's own taste mixed with vodka.

Ace threw his head back and moaned loudly, not caring whoever heard him. This man was so goddamn good. His pale skin, skilled hands, large tongue, sharp eyes, Ace loved it all. No other man was like Smoker. Ace wanted Smoker to himself. And Smoker felt the same in vice versa. They were just too stubborn and too prideful to admit it.

Just as Smoker was about to rip off the 'pirate's' black shorts, a cough interrupted them and the two looked up to see Hina, a smirk proudly on her dark red lips.

"You see? Hina told you coming here would be a good idea." she said. Smoker realized his situation and he back off Ace, buttoning up his shirt and glaring with a red blush. Ace sat up and the seat with a slightly dazed face. Hina smiled and held her hand to Ace.

"Captain Hina of LougeTown, nice to meet you." she said. Ace smiled back and shook her hand.

"Portgas D. Ace. Pleasures all mine, Hina." he said.

"Portgas D. Ace, you say? Hm, that sound familiar." said Hina. Ace raised a brow but shrugged it off, finishing the rest of his margarita.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. Single's Night only comes once a month. Nice meeting you, Hina. See you around, Smokey." he said, sneaking a playful wink at the flustered cop as he walked away. Smoker scowled as Hina gave a thumbs up.

"Hina likes him. Ace is a keeper."

The cop could only slap his forehead and groaned. What had gotten into him?

* * *

><p>Ace parked his motorcycle in front of his apartment when it was close to midnight. Another Single's Night had gone off good and he did feel rather tipsy. Pushing his ride in the parking lot next to his car, the teen walked up the stairs to his apartment, opening the door with the key he had under the welcome mat. He walked in quietly, in case Luffy had already gotten to bed. He saw a faint light from the living room and he smiled as his little cousinbrother was snoozing on the couch in the arms of his boyfriend. A few papers and text books were around and the TV was on with a half eaten pizza in a pizza box on the table. The two lovers looked at peace as they snored together.

Chuckling softly, Ace walked in and turned off the TV and closed the pizza box. Grabbing a spare blanket from the love seat, he draped the blue blanket over the two. Luffy stirred a bit but he merely gave a tired yawn and snuggled closer to Zoro, who held on to the boy tighter. Ace smiled fondly as he walked over to hall way, seeing that the phone had a message. Making sure that the two were asleep, Ace pressed the button.

"_This is Ace and Luffy. We're not here right now. Leave a message and we'll get right back to you.*beep*_

"_Ace, Luffy, if you're there, please pick up. It's important."_

Ace blinked at his father's voice. It almost sounded urgent.

"_Well, I guess you're not there. That's rather disappointing. But I at least hope you get this message. Boys, me your mothers, and Uncle Dragon are going to have to stay away a little longer. We've… Ran into some trouble on Fishman island."_

Ace got closer to the machine, hearing the distress in the usually happy man's voice.

"_Please, don't worry. We'll be alright. We're just going to lay low for a while. However, I want you boys to do me a favor. Do not, repeat, do __**not**__ leave Goa City. This trouble is very serious and they don't know about you. If they find out about you, then they will surely use you against us. They are, how you say… A certain association who has have a rivalry with my company for a while. I don't want you boys to get into this so please, do me a favor and stay where you are. I've already sent more money into your back account, Ace. It should keep you up for a couple of months. Provided that Luffy doesn't get over hungry."_

For once in this message, Roger gave a laugh, but it was almost forced.

"_Anyway, please promise me that you will keep out of trouble. This will all blow over in a while, I promise. Ace, Uncle Dragon and Aunt Lilly want you to take very good care of Luffy. And Ace, my son, promise me that __**you **__will take care of yourself. I don't want to loose you… Again…"_

Ace felt a chill run down his spine, unconsciously rubbing his arms at some sudden cold.

"_Well, I guess that's all I can say for now. We won't be talking again for a while. Be good and remember; No matter what happens, we love you boys so much. Nothing can change that, not even death. Good bye."_ the machine gave a beep and all was silent.

Ace walked himself quietly to his room, not saying a work as he changed into his red pajama pants and got into bed. He laid on his back with his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes, he allowed one thought to cross his mind

'_I promise, dad. We'll be good byes. We'll stay here in Goa. And no matter what, I promise we will never be separated ever again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUN! Just what was the event that took place all those years ago and who are the people that are keeping the D brothers from seeing their parents? Well, that's for me to know, and for you guys to find out later. Sorry if the characters were OCC, that was my bad. Well, what did you think about this chapter? Let me know in your review, I so want to hear your response. Oh yeah, here's the side note.<strong>

***Redline is an actual drink. It's a sort of cocktail mixed with vodka. I used it because it had the same name as the Redline in**_** One Piece**_**. Ha! XD **

**Well, that's all I got to say so, make sure to review and I'll see you all real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hya! Thanks for all the reviews! I somehow knew it was a good idea to turn this story an M rated story. Now, I bet your wondering about some things, huh? Well, your answers will be… Answered as the story moves along. Alright. I'll stop talking now so…**

**Warning: Yoai, yoai, and… Oh yeah, lots of Yoai^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece **_**or anything else. So lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Day At The Gym<strong>

_His breath was irregular as his ruined sneakers pounded against the littered and dirtied hallways. His eyes kept darting through the darkness, hoping for some place to escape. He felt a smaller hand tug his own and he paused, looking back and biting his lip at the seven-year-old's expressions. Tears were running down the younger's cheeks while his big brown eyes that were usually filled with child-like wonder looked more and more scared. The older forced a smile on his lips._

"_Don't worry, Lu. I'll get us out of here."_

_Could he? He was doubting himself as he looked through the dark area they were in. He had no idea where they were. All he could remember was playing with his brothers. Then… Something happened and the weeks that had passed were not good to any of them._

_Ace pulled on Luffy's hand and the two began to run again, this time they soon found a door. With a determined grin, Ace hunched up his shoulders and charged, dragging Luffy with him as he barreled down the door. The older boy winced at the pain that struck in his shoulders but the cool sea breeze that blew by made him forget it. Ace took a look at their surroundings. They were in Goa City Harbor. Then, just as he thought all was right, it happened._

_He never expected it. It just came and went, like the cold wind of the night. There was shouting, more running, gun shots ringing through the air, and then… The huge explosion of a bombed vessel. Ace's brown eyes widen as he spotted a familiar top hat, crisped and destroyed._

"_SABO!"_

"Ace! Ace, wake up!"

The part-time waiter sat up in his bed, the sunlight from his opened bed room window blinding his vision and his bare upper body shivering at the wind that blew at it. He quickly rubbed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to control his pounding heart rate. He felt and hand touch his shoulder and he flinched.

"Ace? Are you OK?" Ace turned to his side and saw Luffy, the latter in his usual pajamas and his child-like face looking worried and concerned. Ace sighed and rubbed his temples, a small headache forming in his head due to the nightmare and the drinks he had from Single's Night.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be alright." he murmured. Luffy sat in front of Ace on his bed and he crossed his legs.

"You sure? I saw you kicking and yelling your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Ace let out a small smile. Classic Luffy, always acting this way when he thought something was wrong with his older brother.

"Yeah. But it's nothing, really. Don't worry, Luf'. Just get yourself some of the leftover pancakes from yesterday, alight?" asked the black haired-man. The younger ravenette nodded and he padded out of the room and to the kitchen.

Ace swung his legs over to the floor and he let out a yawn as he stood up and pulled up his baggy orange pajama pants. He walked over to his window and stared out to the early scenery of Goa City on a lazy Saturday morning. Everything looked less noisy and chaotic than usual. And he liked it this way. That was one of the reasons he and Luffy moved he a few years back. That and…

Ace's thoughts drifted back to his dream, the one that involved him, Luffy, and… The _other _boy. _He _was the only reason he had that tattoo on his arm. the one that spelt 'ASCE' with the 'S' crossed out. It was pride and joy, right next to the tattoo on his back.

Ace shuddered at the memory. Why did he have that dream? Why was his subconscious bringing him to remember that horrible day? It made no sense. Ace then blinked and shook his head. It was only a dream anyway. Nothing bad was going on. So his parents and aunt and uncle weren't going to be around for a while. There was no problem with that. Though, he couldn't deny that he was worried about them.

Ace shook his head again. Now was not the time to worry. If there was any worrying to do, he had to worry about Luffy eating up all the pancakes before he even got to the kitchen. Throwing on an old white T-shirt, Ace walked out of his room and to the living room, only to see his younger brother shoving the couch in front of the door with a plastic bowl on his head.

"Uh… Luffy, what are you doing?" asked Ace as he walked into the room. Luffy ran over to his brother and clutched his, Ace's, shoulders, his brown eyes looking frighten.

"I-I-I saw it outside! I just h-had to block the door!" he stuttered, looking afraid. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Saw what?" he asked. Luffy gulped.

"The-The-The-!"

"The _what_, Lu?"

The youngest D brother trembled with his lips jutted out.

" The _Mad Dog_*." he whispered, like a bad omen. Ace's eyes widen into dinner plates and he could hear the faint stomping of feet going up the apartment's steps.

"Quick! Get behind the kitchen counter and _don't _make a sound! If he can't hear us, he'll go away." he said quickly. Luffy nodded and the two brothers-who-were-really-cousins raced to the counter, ducking under it and clamping there hands over their mouths. They heard more stomping and there was a thunderous knock on the door. The two remained silent, hearing more of the knocking.

'_Go away! Go away! Just go away!'_ Ace silently chanted as the knocking continued. The door rattled on until it came to abrupt stop, a dead silence fallowing. Ace and Luffy peeked their eyes over the counter and they listened closely. They heard heavy footsteps fade away. The both of them looked at each other a grinned in victory, slapping palms just for the heck of it.

"Ha! Really, the old fart is just too stupid for his own damn-"

The door breaking down interrupted Ace's taunts and said brother and Luffy yelled with wide as dust and debris went at them. Amongst the dirtied air, Ace hard Luffy scream and the older boy felt a constricting arm go around his throat, nearly chocking him. He barely had time to break free as a large fist met the top of his head.

"OW! DAMN IT, YA OLD MAN!" yelled the teen as he backed away from the tall old man with his brother, both of them nursing their heads because of the large bumps on them.

"Don't you talk to me that way, young man!" snapped the old man, teeth bare. The man was tall and looked surprisingly strong. His hair was bristled and gray and his eyes held the same dark brown color the D brothers had. He wore a dark red Hawaiian shirt a white shorts, much to the two teens' distress. The old man cracked his knuckles and he grinned wickedly at the two.

"Alright, grandsons. Either come with me in the next ten seconds or you both get a double dose of my 'Fist of Love.'" he threatened. Luffy peeked over from his hiding place behind Ace.

"C-Come with you where, grandpa?" he stuttered. Their grandparent's grin grew.

"Training."

* * *

><p><em>He cursed as he felt a tight and delicious heat surround his thick cock. The sounds the troublesome boy was making were like music to his ears. His sharp eyes raked over a muscular chest with caramel-brown nipples, the harden buds just begging to be sucked. He lowered his head and his eyes traveled further, gazing at the vicious bites that were red and aching with pleasured pain. He finally met the face of twisted pleasure, the one face that made him want to release right then and there.<em>

_Brown eyes half closed and fogged with lust, freckled cheeks dusted with red, black hair messy and sprawled, lips swollen from a furious make-out session, fallowed by moans and desperate commands. Fuck, this was what the face that pure love and adoration looked like._

_Slightly calloused hands wrapped around his neck and needy lips kissed his face. The lips trailed over to his ear and that hands moved and tightened in his hair. The boy's voice, companied with warm breath, sent a shiver down his spine._

"_Don't hold back on me. Take me, screw me, I don't give a damn! Just do me harder, goddamn it!" commanded the lusty voice. Snarling at being ordered, he pulled out and flipped the teen over, grabbing his hips harshly and snapping his own in the boy's hole. A scream filled the room and it fueled his lust, making him fuck the brat harder._

"_Is __**this **__what you want? To be taken like a dog?" he growled as he angled his thrusts, hitting the boy's prostate. The blackette moaned and bucked his backside to the man's hot rod. Smoker clenched his teeth as firm ass cheeks held his cock in a vice-like grip. The smaller of the two's hands clawing at the sheets of the bed and his head thrashing at the blood that went through his veins. _

_Gritting his teeth at not getting a response, the silver-eyed man grabbed the lad's hair and yanked, making the younger yell in pain._

"_Answer me, boy." he snarled as he yanked the messy hair. The younger man yelped and nodded his head shamelessly._

"_Ah! Ah! Y-Yes! So good! S-So-Ah! Oh! Right there! So hot! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" he begged as he pushed back to feel his pleasure spot being abused. Feeling satisfied, Smoker slapped the tan ass he was plugging into. The smack made the boy howl and his walls tighten more, sending the man above him into complete sensual pleasure._

"_Shit! Fucking tight little whore." he growled as his lust grew more and more with boy's screams._

_Throwing all the stamina he had, he pounded into the boy until the latter was screaming and thrashing, his climax reaching._

"_Oh! Ah! Sh-Shit! More! More! R-Right- God! Fuck! Son of a-Ahhhhhh-!"_

***BEEP!***

***BEEP!***

***BEEP!***

Smoker's eyes shot wide open and he blinked tiredly as he sat up in bed, his senses down-right mixed-up. He glared at his alarm clock and he turned it off with a rather annoyed look. Cracking his neck, Smoker pulled off his sheets, only to see he gained a case of morning wood, the said case growing and showing his gray boxers. Cursing and thoroughly pissed off because of the dream, he stomped out of his room and to his bathroom, where he took a shower and took care of his 'little' problem.

After that chaos, he walked out of the shower, changed into his signature jacket with tight blue jeans and brown boots. Just as he was about to go into the kitchen to make his morning coffee, his phone rang. Walking over to it, the gray-haired man picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly, as usual.

"_Hello! Smoker, my boy! My, you seem chipper than usual!"_

A vein popped on Smoker's forehead. Oh god, why? Why this guy, today of all days? A Saturday, for Christ's sakes!

"Is there something important you want to tell me, Admiral Garp?" he muttered as he walked to the kitchen, already starting up his coffee.

"_Oh, can't I just talk to my old trainee? It's been ages since we last talked. So how you've been? Got yourself a wife and kids? Or have you taken an interest to men like every other man is taking into these days?"_ asked Garp through the phone. Smoker's eyes knitted together as he stirred his coffee.

"No. I don't need anyone in my life. I can do well on my own." he muttered. The boy from his wet dream popped into his mind but he quickly shoved it away, not wanting to think further.

"_That's kind of sad. I know! Come with me and my grandsons to the __**Davy Back Gym**__! We can whip my slackers of grandchildren into shape. Come on! What do you say?" _asked Garp excitedly. Smoker could practically see the sparkles that ran across the old man's eyes.

"No. They're your problem, not mine." he deadpanned. Like he was going to spend his weekend with two bratty kids and his old loon of a teacher.

"_Oh, come on! It'll be great! It's just us and the boys! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please-!"_

He would not fall for this.

"_Please! Please! Please! Please!-!"_

The old man was making a fool of himself, more than usual.

"_Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!-!"_

There was no way-

"_PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE-!"_

"Shit! Shut the hell up already! Fine, I'll help you train the brats!" snapped the smoking man angrily, his face red with rage.

"_Good! Meet you at the guy at noon! And don't forget your training shorts!" _with that, Garp hung up. Rolling his eyes, Smoker let his coffee cool and he pulled out two cigars from a kitchen cupboard, lighting them, sticking them in his mouth, and taking a long drag.

So, today he was going to spend his day at the gym with his boss and two brats who were probably six or seven-years-old. Dear god, when did his life take a turn for the shittiest?

* * *

><p>Which his how he found himself standing in front of the only gym in Goa City. The Davy Back Gym. With his black duffle bag filled with his spare clothes and him changed into a white wife beater with dark gray sweat pants. Exhaling the smoke he got from his two cigars, Smoker walked into the gym.<p>

The inside was large, with people of all sorts at different areas of the gym. All the training classes were rather odd to Smoker. Some were like extreme-styles of boat making and basket ball, which really confused Smoker. Nevertheless, Smoker did sometimes come over here to get in some excises. Hey, you weren't commodore of the police for nothing. You had to look like you were tough shit for one thing.

"Ah, Smoker! Good to see you again, my boy!" called Garp as he made his way to his old trainee, dressed in dark blur jogger pants and a white T-shirt. Smoker gave a grunt in acknowledgment and he looked around for any two mini-Garps.

"So where are your grandsons?" he asked, not wanting to knocked over by some sugar-high twerps. Garp pointed behind him.

"My youngest is on the treadmill. Come on, I'll introduce you." he said. Nodding, albeit still pissed, Smoker put out and threw away his cigars as he fallowed Garp and to the treadmill room, where several people were running on treadmills and cardio machines. The older man lead Smoker to one of the treadmills, where the gray-eyed man saw a familiar boy wearing a straw hat, a red wife beater shirt, and light green training shorts.

"The straw hat boy's your grandson?" he asked aloud, though he meant for it to be a question in his head. Said straw hat-wearing boy turned his head a gave his all teeth grin, even though he was running five miles per ten minutes.

"Smokey! You know gramps?" asked the black-haired boy. Garp looked as just confused, minus the grin.

"Oh, I forgot you were a gym teacher, too, Smoker. So, is my grandson doing well in that class?" he asked. Smoker opened his mouth to say no, remembering the fire in the school gym, but then Luffy threw him a desperate pout, his eyes begging for some good praise. Smoker shut his mouth for a second before closing his eyes.

"He's… One of the best students I have." he muttered. Garp gave a laugh and Luffy mouthed a thank you to his teacher. The latter threw a look that said he better not asking for any more favors if he knew what was good for him. Garp didn't notice it and he patted Luffy on the back.

"OK, Luffy. Get another hundred miles and then you can join Ace in the ring." he said. Luffy nodded and panted, looking back to his running machine's numbers. Smoker then had the upper-part of his arm dragged by Garp, the old man leading him down another direction of the gym.

"Now, assuming you know Luffy already, you must know my grandson, Ace, right?" asked Garp as they walked. Smoker gave a silent nod. Oh, he remembered _that _grandson alright. His cocky smirk, his way-too-full-of-himself attitude, his muscular and undeniably fuckable body-

Smoker stopped himself before he could get any further.( And before he could get a hard-on right in front of his old coach.) Why was he even thinking of the boy this way? The boy was what, thirteen years younger than him? He would look like some creepy old pedophile if he thought of the adolescent that way. Hell, he could lose his reputation and job! And those were two things he did not want to lose. No sir!

"Ah, here we are. Look at him go! My grandson has one hell of a punch!" said Garp in a proud tone as he and Smoker entered the fighting arena of the gym. Smoker stopped his fighting with his mind and he looked to the main ring, financing himself agreeing with Garp. Indeed, Ace was very good at boxing.

The freckle-faced boy's opponent was the owner of the Davy Back Gym, Foxy. The long-nosed man was slightly lethargic with skinny limbs and wearing yellow shorts held up by suspenders, his fist protected by dark blue boxing gloves. Ace was dressed in dark orange gym shorts with dark red bandages tied around his ankles and wrist. He also wore light red boxing gloves.

Ace took a few steps back before Foxy could even get him with snapping fist. The almost college student shielded his face from the upcoming fist and he made a slide with his foot, making his way under and around Foxy. The older boxer made a move to get Ace in the gut when Ace surprised him with a combination of under-hand or over-hand punches, hitting Foxy directly in the head and gut. With a deafening blow, Foxy was knocked off his feet and Ace stood above, panting and wiping away a trail of blood he got from a punch earlier.

Several of the occupants of the arena cheered for Ace as the younger grinned at his win. He held his hand out to his defeated opponent.

"How was that, Foxy?" he asked. The older man wiped away the trail of blood that came from his nose and he grinned back weakly, taking Ace's hand and letting the tough fighter help him up.

"Great as usual, Ace. You really caught me off guard there." he said, stumbling a bit. Ace gave another grin and he and Foxy walked out of the ring, Ace spotting his grandfather and… Smoker? With a raised eyebrow, the black-haired boy jogged over with a towel over his shoulders.

"Smoker, you know the old geezer?" he asked. Smoker managed a nod, since he himself was shocked.

"Yes…" what else he could say? "Uh, so… You fight, too? As in boxing?" he asked. Boy, did that sound lame. Why was he acting so awkward? Ace didn't seem to notice this and he gave a smile.

"Yep. Been doing it ever since I could throw a punch. I'm sort of a pro." he said with a laugh. Garp gave a proud grin and he crossed his arms.

"Which is why you're going to be the strongest captain on the force some day." he said. Ace stopped his laughing and he shot a glare.

"No-_fucking_-way! I'm gonna head to college at _New World University_, old man! Just wait until I get my acceptance letter." he growled. Garp glared back.

"We'll see about that. When that letter _doesn't _come, you're heading to _Marine Ford _training camp, young man." he growled back. Rolling his eyes, Ace tossed back a bit of his hair and suddenly grabbed Smoker's wrist, the older man's eyes widening.

"Whatever. Just make sure to drop off Luffy at Luffy his friend Usopp's house. He has to work on his senior progect. Come on, Smokey." he spat, pulling Smoker out of the arena with him, leaving an angered Monkey D. Garp.

"Where the hell are you taking me, Portgas." hissed Smoker as Ace yanked him across the gym. Ace threw him a look over his shoulder.

"Would you rather spend the day with the old fart?" he asked. Smoker scowled and said nothing. Ace smirked, knowing that he was right, and took Smoker to the men's changing/shower room, where they could both get into their regular clothes. Smoker looked at his and Ace's suddenly entwined hands and he yanked his own out of the grip, grateful that the locker room was empty. He blinked when he saw a hurt look cross Ace's face but it was already gone, the boy unlocking a locker with a key and pulling out a couple of clothes. Smoker decided to do the same with his duffel bag.

"So let me guess, the old man wanted you to come here to whip me and Lu into shape, huh?" asked Ace suddenly as he use his towel to dry his sweaty locks.

"Yes. I have no idea why that moronic idiot asked me, though." muttered Smoker as he searched for his jeans. Ace gave a chuckle.

"Hey, we finally come to an agreement. We both hate my grandfather." he said. Smoker nearly let a out a laugh himself but he quickly stopped himself. It would be very uncharacteristic of him. Though Ace nearly caught the bark of the laugh and he smiled to himself. He was glad that the cop had at least a _little _senses of humor.

"Not that it's any of my business, but why do you hate him? It looks like he cares for you… In his own way." asked Smoker. He couldn't deny that he was a _little _curious. He heard Ace sighed and the creaking of a bench. Smoker turned and saw the lad sitting down with only a pair of black and orange-flamed boxers on. Ace was rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not like I… _Hate _him a lot. I mean, he's annoying and pretty stupid, yeah but, he's still my gramps. I guess… I just don't want him to worry so much about me and I want him to stop budding in on what I want to do with my life. I really am hoping for my acceptance letter to _NWU_. I wanna get into the mixed-martial arts league. Not be some goddamn cop stuck in the city for the rest of my life, no offence." Ace sighed before he continued, with Smoker leaning against the lockers in just his sweat pants. "The only reason he wants me to be an officer is…" Ace's voice trailed off and he suddenly looked to the ground, a frown crossing his lips. "You know… Never mind, I'd rather not talk about it." he said, going back to his locker.

Smoker was silent, just staring at the young man for a while. For a split moment, Smoker could not help but feel pity for the boy. And he had never once felt pity in his life. It was like this infatuating annoying young man had made his feel this, like a contagious disease done on his heart.

Ace suddenly bended down to tie his sneakers, his legs standing straight and his tight and firm backside high in the air. OK, now Smoker couldn't stop staring. I mean, how could he not? The only thing covering him from sight of the tan buttocks were the boxers and very tight dark jeans. And those were shaping quite nicely around the boys ass and legs. By the gods, he just wanted to grab the boy's hips and have his way with him- Whoa! Back up there! This boy was _not _getting him horny by just bending down! But still…

And Ace wasn't taking any notice at all, his mind focused on tying his shoes.

The silence was broken when a sharp pinch went to Ace's butt and the young man spun around, thinking that the perpetrator was Smoker. Only, it wasn't Smoker, but another man in the room. A very sleazy-looking man who eyed Ace like a piece of meat. The strange man grabbed Ace by the arm, much to Ace's surprise and Smoker's sudden boiling jealousy.

"Say, kid. Why don't you, me, and that little ass of yours go off to the motel down the street? I'll pay." slurred the man, giving a lecherous grin. Ace shook his head and attempted to pull out his arm, only to yelp as his hand was grabbed by a larger one and he was suddenly shoved against the opposite locker wall, his eyes seeing the back of Smoker's bristled hair.

"Just what do you think you're doing, bastard?" snarled Smoker in a warming tone, his eyes glaring sharply at the sleaze. He was already passed angry the minute the man had grabbed Ace's arm.

The sleaze backed away with his hands held up, his eyes filled with fright and looking ready to wet himself.

"Y-Y-You're that cop who arrested Crocodile! Ch-Ch-Chill, man. I didn't know this was your fuck." he stuttered. He gave a high 'meep!' as a large fist came crashing at his jaw, the blow so strong that it sent him out of the room.

Smoker let out a grunt and he turned Ace, who had a bewilder look. He rolled his eyes at the expression the boy had and he held out his hand.

"Hand me my duffel, boy. My cigars are in there." he muttered. Nodding, Ace handed the bulkier man his bag and the other pulled out two cigars and his lighter, igniting the buds and biting the ends.

"You aright?" asked Smoker, blowing out his smoke. Ace nodded.

"Yeah," he then gave a sly smile. "You know, from the looks of it, it really did look like I was your's, since you looked ready to rip the guy's balls off." he commented. Smoker rolled his eyes.

"Oh spare me. It was my job to stop him. Sexual harassment is illegal, you know." he muttered. His cigars nearly dropped out of his mouth when he was hugged from behind, soft black tendrils tickling his back as it was nuzzled.

"Sure, sure, so you say. And now, I just have to pay you back, since the guy did call me, _your _fuck." he said seductively. Smoker turned to pull the younger man away from him when lips attacked his own and familiar sharp hips began rubbing his middle with long legs wrapped around his waist, the delicious friction he never knew he craved turning on his cock. His eyes widen in shock as a tongue darted into his mouth while hands wrapped around his neck. His hands then grabbed slim thighs and his own eyes closed as he kissed back harshly, teeth clashing and tongues entwining.

But the smaller of the two's tongue was already gone as Ace pulled back and gave a sexy and lusty grin. "Come on, there's gotta be something you want after saving my ass back there. I got it!" exclaimed the younger, an even more sexier grin spreading on his lips.

He unhooked his legs from Smoker's waist and he led the slightly dazed cop to the showers. He picked one stall and led the man in, turning on the shower into the right warm temperature. Smoker took noticed of their new area through his hazy daze.

"The-The fuck are we doing here?" he asked as Ace wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down, licking his bottom lip.

"Well, I certainly _can't _give you a good hand job with everyone watching, right? And we can clean up right away after we're done." whispered Ace with a sultry grin. Before Smoker could object, Ace pulled him into a hot and passionate kiss and his hand was trailing down his bare chest, sending the touched skin in a tingling fire as his hand deviling past wet gray pants.

Smoker's eye shot wide as Ace's hand grabbed his half-erected cock, the warmth of the hand and water making blood pool to his lower nether regions. The older man let out a pleasured grunt as Ace's fingers stroked his hardening flesh, their intent full and clear. Ace's tongue stroked at the same time as his hand, making Smoker actually _groan _at the double pleasure.

Through the lust, Smoker couldn't help but feel that this brat was… winning. And the commodore did not favor losing, that was out of the question.

Taking his mouth away from Ace's, he spun the surprised boy around and shoved him to the opposite side of the wall and his hands pinning the younger's arms. Ace looked over his shoulder to say something when a groan ripped from his lips, just as Smoker's hand pulled his boxers to his thighs and use one of his hands to grab his pre-erection. Ace panted against the wet tiled walls, his sexual crave skyrocketing.

"W-What are you going to-_Ahhhhhh_!" cried Ace as his cock was cupped, fingers barely brushing against his tightening balls. Smoker smirked to himself, a twisted kind of pride making him glad that he made Ace scream.

"Quiet, boy. Or do you _want _people seeing you treated like a bitch?" he said mockingly, knowing that Ace's face was flushing with anger and embarrassment. And te proof was in the pudding just as Ace turned his head over his shoulder and shot a glare at him, panting through his swollen lips.

"I-I'm the one who's suppose to give _you _the hand-job, Smokey." he panted. He gave a moan and clamped his mouth shut as Smoker's hand moved further to his genitals, ever so lightly brushing and pinching them. The older man gave a bark of a laugh.

"Who says you can't pleasure me _this _way, brat? Now, here's what I want you to do," he lowered his head to Ace's ear and his fingers brushedagain. "Hold your cock and wait for me to say let go. Don't do it and-" he let his hand finish that sentence as he brought his other hand down on Ace's ass, leaving a nice red mark and making Ace thrash his head with a grunting cry. "Do we understand each other?" asked the gray-haired man. Ace nodded and his hand slowly went to his dick, grasping it and leaning his cheek against the shower wall. Smoker gave a wicked smirk.

"Good. Now just keep your mouth shut and you'll be leaving here with a non-sore ass." he said as his preoccupied hand wrapped around the base of Ace's cock and began stroking. Ace's bit his tongue as his cock grew larger, small sounds escaping his sealed lips as Smoker's finger rubbed dangerously close to the slit of his head. His other hand clenched against the wall as the commodore's chest pressed against his back, those chiseled and well-defined muscle molding against in back.

All of this hot pleasure and sinful ministrations were driving Ace mad. He was not expecting this. The cop was suppose to be moaning for him, damn it! But it seemed that Smoker was getting his _own _sexual tension, since the part-time gym teacher was grinding his teeth with his breathing going in a fast pace.

To see the cocky and annoying teen actually withering and moaning under him was making Smoker wanting to fuck him against the wall. But, with that very small and most certainly _very annoying _pride in his conscious, he gave the boy's dick one last hard stroke, Ace gave another cry as he came powerfully, his essence dripping down his legs and washing away down the shower drain. Smoker soon fallowed with what little he had, that show was arousing enough to bring his climax.

Both men panted, Ace from having the _best _release of his life and Smoker from watching the whole thing with his own release. Smoker backed away from Ace and he allowed the warm spray to relax his contracting muscles, Ace doing the same only leaning forward and looking at his bottom. He eyed the still red hand mark and he gave a short laugh.

"Well look, you marked me. Guess that makes me your's, huh?" he asked teasingly, wiggling his ass as he did so. Smoker gave a grunt and looked away, a shading ting coming to his cheeks. He really couldn't believe what he gotten himself into. Didn't he just think awhile ago that he didn't want to get this way with a man over a decade younger than him? But Ace was just too… Irresistible.

Ace gave a lopsided grin and he pulled up his socking boxers, walking over and grabbing Smoker's hand, too. Smoker gave him a look and Ace smiled playfully as he shook the hand he hand.

"See you around, Smokes." he said as he let go of Smoker's hand and walked out of the showers, going to change. Smoker stood there, partly dazed a very spent. After a few minutes, he turned off the water and walked to the lockers, surprised to see his cell phone was out and on his duffel bag. He grew even more surprised as it gave a beep, meaning that it had a text message.

Grabbing and flipping it open, Smoker read the message and could not stop his mouth from going slack.

_Smokey-_

_Haha! Got your number! Now we got each other on speed dial~! Hey, I always need someone to talk to and incase I get in a scrap, you can back me up! See ya, commodore_

_;)_

_-Ace_

* * *

><p>Smoker sat at his desk at work, his finger idly messing with his pens and his mind off somewhere else. He was, believe it or not, questioning his current relationship with Ace. What <em>was <em>the relationship he had with them? It had been a few days since the gym incident and since the boy had his cell number, he called nearly everyday. Though it was annoying, he couldn't help but see that the boy was actually a good person to have a conversation with.

They had talked about different things, though Ace did most of the talking. They talked about how some sports were rather lame and how challenges that involved both strength and wits were much more fun and interesting. They talked of what was going around the city and about some of the places they wanted to go outside the city. Smoker wanted to one day visit his old hometown, LougeTown. And Ace wanted to go to his own hometown, Baterialla. He also wanted to go to _New World University _with a diploma in mix martial arts, so that he could be a boxer in the MMA. He was expecting his acceptance letter thin winter. Smoker was a bit impressed, even if the boy's carrier was just fighting for entertainment.

And now he was to this. Was Ace just a bystander who came in went with annoying tendencies, seductive looks, almost interesting qualities, and a fiery personality all in one? Or was he something more?

He jumped when his door suddenly opened and in came Tashigi, holding a stack load of files.

"Commodore Smoker, the head officials would like you to run over the files of cases of Crocodile, sir." she said as she walked in and accidentally tripped, the files fortunately made it Smoker's desk. The higher-up sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Get me a black coffee, Tashigi. Looks like I'll be here for a while." he muttered. Getting herself from the floor and nodding, Tashigi quickly walked out of the room and Smoker went to work at looking at the files.

Well this Crocodile sure was a bastard. He kidnapped and killed plenty of people to get him in the mafia and assassination business. His mafia, Baroque Works, was one of the most well known in the Underground, dealing with a lot of cases. Smoker opened up one of the files and a article caught his eye.

The report was from at least eleven-years ago, just when Crocodile was starting out. Apparently, he was under the work of another organization before he started Baroque Works. Crocodile had been involved in a kidnapping heist, abducting children of well known entrepreneurs and multi-million aristocrats. All children were ranged from the ages of infants and adolescents and most of the children found after the case were mostly found and scarred for life. Because their time away from the real world had nearly brainwashed them. There was a list of names of the children and two caught his eye.

_A. D. Portgas- Age, ten, Alive, suffered drug abuse_

_L. D. Monkey- Ange, seven, Alive, suffered child abuse_

Smoker read the two names over and over again. Were those two names the ones of the D. brothers? It couldn't be, could it?

"_The only reason he wants me to be an officer is…You know… Never mind, I'd rather not talk about it." _

Smoker pondered and pondered, these annoying questions buzzing in his mind. If Portgas and his brother _did _suffer these causes, then how could the both of them be so happy and go-lucky all the time? Mental wounds never truly healed, he knew that personally. Smoker bit at the ends of his current cigars and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He was going to kick himself tomorrow for this.

* * *

><p>Ace parked his car in his apartment's garage later that day. After a long day of work, he needed a good rest. He walked up the steps and into his home, seeing Luffy and his pals in the cramped living room, sketch books on their laps and different art materials here and there.<p>

"Whoa, since when is this place an art center?" asked Ace in a joking tone as he took his shoes off and walked by. Luffy grinned and held up his sketch book.

"Were making different character pictures for our progect. I'm doing all the cool monsters!" he said happily. Ace took a look at the monster and laughed. Luffy's bad drawing skills came in handy this time, since the monster he was drawing looked down-right scary.

"Cool. So who's drawing the characters?" asked the older brother as he took a seat on the couch. Usopp waved his pencil,

"I am. Were actually drawing up the people we know and we're each giving them parts." he explained. Luffy gave a laugh.

"Yeah! We're even using you and Smokey, Ace!" he said. Ace blinked and he looked over the giant canvas Usopp was working on. Indeed, there were a lot of people in the drawing. Luffy and his pals were dressed up like awesome pirates and everyone else looked like they had interesting parts, too. Around the top, right next to his Luffy, was Ace. He looked exactly how he looked at Single's Night and Smoker was right next to him with his signature scowl and jacket. Ace smiled and nodded.

"That's cool. So what are mine and Smokey's parts?" he asked.

"You're one of the most wanted pirates in the world and Smoker is the commodore of the Marines. You also have the power of a Devil Fruit, a little fruit we thought up that gives people amazing powers. You have the power of fire and Smoker has the power of… Well, smoke." explained Nami.

Ace chewed on that for a while. He and Smoker had interesting parts. With matching powers and positions as well. He was glad of this.

"Nice work. You guys just make sure you don't make a mess around here, alright?" he asked. The group nodded. "Cool. I'm heading in early. Night." he said, the others saying goodnight as well. As he walked to his room, he could hear different suggestions come from here and there in the room.

" Alright, so maybe the next journey should be where the characters go to an island in the sky!"

"But they first get ridiculed by a bad guy and his cronies and they all get discouraged!"

"And the captain does a super awesome punch to the bad guy!"

"How are we gonna fit that in?"

Ace chuckled as he made it into his room, yawning as he climbed into his bed with his day clothes still on. He was just about to close his eyes when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Blinking, Ace pulled it out and checked the name and was surprised to see that the screen read, _'Smokey.'_ Blinking again, Ace opened the phone and answered.

"Hello? Smokey?" he asked. He heard an annoyed sigh and he chuckled, knowing it was the ash-haired cop.

"_Yes, bra- Portgas. Look, there's something I want to ask you…" _said Smoker. Ace could tell that the man was acting awkward, quite embarrassed, and even just a tiny bit nervous.

"Sure, what is it?" asked the black-haired youth, sitting back in bed. Smoker cleared his throat and gave another sigh.

"_Look… I normally don't do this so, I'm just going to come out and say it. Would you, I mean, if you're not busy at the time, because you have work and all- Wait, I mean to say that if you'd like to…"_ there was another sigh and Ace sat up in bed. Was Smoker asking what he thought he was asking him?

"Are you asking me on a _date_?" he asked, empathizing the word.

Smoker scowled at his end. He didn't make it sounding like he was asking Portgas on a date, did he? Well, considering he was babbling like an idiot, then yeah, it sound like it. He sighed again and leaned back on his desk chair.

"No, not a date. Just… A day where you and I can talk and just be ourselves."

"_Yeah… That's what a date is, Smokey_" said Ace. Smoker couldn't stop the blush that crawled up his neck and to his cheeks. God, could he make himself sound even more of a moron then he already sounded? He then heard Ace chuckle.

Ace smiled from his end of the line, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'm not doing anything next week. So how about then? We can just head to the park or catch a movie or something? And if you want, it won't have to be a date. So what do you say?" he asked.

There was a silence before an answer came.

"_Fine. Would you want to meet at Goa Park at noon or later?"_ asked Smoker. Ace gave a cheeky grin.

"I can work with that. See you at the park at noon. Goodnight, Smoker." he said.

"… _Goodnight_." muttered Smoker as he hung up. Ace smiled and he closed his phone, placing it on his nightstand. He then turned on his stomach and snuggled to his pillow.

He couldn't wait till next week.

Smoker placed his phone in his pocket and began to do the paperwork he had.

So he now had a day planned with a very young boy, who'd he known for a week, got seduced by, and who had a mysterious past.

Well shit.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun! Even if the characters were a bit OCC it was still a hackin' awesome chapter! I hope you all think so, too, and I hope you will all be kind enough to review! oH YEAH, ONE MORE THING.<strong>

*The _Mad Dog _Luffy is referring to is Garp's car. Since I had no idea what they call Garp's Marine ship, I decided to call his car the _Mad Dog_. Makes sense since he has a sort of dog fetish.

**I have to go now! Next chapter will come as soon as it can!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIP, HIP, HOORAY! I'm so happy with how this story is turning out! All of your reviews are so very kind and I love all the favorites and alerts it's getting. Thank you so much for it! First my first day at Anime Club, now this! Thanks to all of you who took your time to stick with the story so far! Now, I should probably cut the chit-chat and get this chapter rolling!**

**Warning: MALEXMALE love, some ZoLu-ness, and some MiSha love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Nursing Ace<strong>

Ace smiled to himself as the French toast slid perfectly into the plate. That was a good sign, considering that all the other breakfast mishaps that happened days before were not all-too successful. It looked like that today was going to be a perfect Wednesday morning. After sprinkling a little cinnamon on the toast, the black-haired youth set the plates down just as Luffy came running into the room, dressed in his school clothes with a drooling mouth.

"French toast? YES!" cheered the Monkey D. as he took a seat, banging his utensils on the table and chanting, "Hurry, hurry, hurry! Food, food, food!" with a large grin on his face. **(AN: Does anyone remember **_**this **_**scene? XD)** Chuckling, Ace slid over the plate of food and his little brother gobbled it up in a matter of seconds.

"Mmmm! You're cooking is always the best, bro!" cheered Luffy, patting his belly. Ace smiled.

"No pro-" he felt a tickle catch in his throat and he gave a cough. The itchiness grew and Ace suddenly started hacking, bending over and pounding his chest.

"Ace!" exclaimed Luffy, running to his brother's side and patting on the older's back. After a minute of coughing, Ace's breath reduce to small pants and he took a seat, his cheeks reddening and his brow filled with sweat. Luffy looked at him worriedly.

"Are you OK?" he asked. Ace looked at him with tired eyes and nodded, clearing his throat a little and give a half smile.

"I'm cool. Maybe it's just some cold I caught." he said as he stood up, staggering a little at a sudden dizzy spell.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go see a doctor." said Luffy as Ace grabbed his motorcycle keys from the kitchen counter. Ace shook his head and threw a slightly annoyed look. There was no way he was sick. His date with a certain 'smokey' cop was the day after tomorrow. He was not going to miss up on this opportunity.

"I'm alright, Lu. Come on, I never get sick. It's just some virus or whatever. Come on, I saw Zoro's car outside a while ago." he said. Sighing, Luffy grabbed his bag from the hallway and the two brothers exited their building. The minute Luffy saw Zoro, the black-haired teen tackled the kendo captain with a huge grin.

"Oof! Morning Luffy." mumbled Zoro, holding his boyfriend by the thighs. He coughed as he spotted the elder brother of the two give an amused look. Luffy gave a (considerately manly) giggle and pecked Zoro on the cheek. The latter gave a blush and Ace gave a chuckle.

"Have a good day at school, guys. Don't forget to use protection!" he called teasingly, laughing as both the teens blushed red and Zoro muttering something. Laughing, Ace made it to his motorcycle. Halfway though his laugh, he gave a another cough and swallowed the spit that got caught in his throat. Taking deep breaths, Ace mounted his ride and started his machine, ignoring the raw feeling in his esophagus.

* * *

><p>Ace stared at the foamy bubbles that stirred in the dish water as he washed a couple of dishes. For a second, he though he saw a bubble float up to his face, a smile on it's own face with a cute little top hat on it's head.<p>

"~I'm Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean~! I wash you all up and make you squeaky clean~! I'm Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean~!" the bubble sang. Ace's eyes dilated and he gave a dry and carefree laugh.

"Nice to meet'cha, Mr. Clean. The name's Ace." he said with carefree abundance. He felt a tap on his shoulder and the young man spun around, a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. Thatch gave a concerned and bewilder look.

"Uh… Are you OK, Ace?" asked the brown-haired man. Ace gave a grin and nod.

"I'm cool, Thatch~! I'm just saying 'hi' to my new friend, Mr. Clean~! Wanna meet 'em~?" asked Ace childishly. Thatch raised a brow and felt Ace's head with the back of his hand. He instantly pulled it back and grabbed the stumbling Ace by the shoulders.

"Shit, your forehead is as hot as fire, Ace! You should've went to the doctor or stay at home and rest!" scolded the kerchief-wearing man. Ace shook his head like he drank ten bottles of beer.

"No~! I don't wanna go to the doctor~! He'll hurt me~!" he whined, running past his friend and swiping a few trays from the chefs. "I'll take these for ya guys~!" he called as he ran his way out of the kitchen. He suddenly began to stumble and his movements slowed down, his face turning red and his coughing returning. Dropping the trays and ignoring the split food, Ace collapsed to the floor on his knees, hacking and coughing up a storm.

"Ace!" yelled Marco as he, Thatch, and Vista as they ran to their fallen friend. People in the restaurant gave concerned and worried looks as the waiter gave one last cough before curling into a ball and drifting in his subconscious.

* * *

><p><em>A<em>

_A_

_C. Needs improvement on the field._

_B+_

_D-. Serving two hours of detention after school for the next two weeks._

_B-_

Smoker paused at his grading and he slowly leaned back in his desk chair, staring up at the ceiling in his study. Really, grading papers for the winter semester was _not _ how he wanted to spend his day, especially when he had _other _things in mind.

For the past several days, he couldn't get the thought of the… Day he was going to have with Ace. Yes, he refused to call it a date. For one thing, he just wanted to know Ace better. Ever since discovering that file, he wanted to know; what had happen all those years ago? What did Ace have to do with Crocodile?

Sighing as smoke cleared out of his cigars, Smoker replaced them and picked up his cell phone. He checked the time and saw that it was past noon, which was odd. Around this time, Ace would be calling and talking about some ridiculous nonsense that had happened during his day. He couldn't help but feel a odd feeling in his heart, like there was some dead-cold reason why Ace wasn't calling him. Shaking off the shiver that ran down his spine, Smoker went through his contacts and found Ace's name. Selecting the number, Smoker pressed his phone to his ear and waited.

After several long rings, a voice picked up.

"_Hello?" _Smoker blinked. That was not Ace, but it was someone he knew.

"Straw hat?" he asked, momentarily forgetting the name he thought of for the always straw hat-wearing boy.

"_Smokey? Why are you calling? How'd you get Ace's number?" _asked Luffy over the phone.

"He gave it to me. I… Just thought I'd call. Where's your brother? I need to speak with him." said the gray-haired gym teacher/ cop. Luffy gave a light sigh.

"_Ace has a fever. I got a call from the restaurant and they said that Ace collapsed from exhaustion. He's right here at home now. Me and Zoro are taking care of him."_ said Luffy. Smoker let out all the air that was caught in his chest. He felt oddly relieved, almost glad to hear that his freckled-face, sharp-featured annoyance wasn't in trouble.

"_Um, Smokey? Can I ask a favor?"_ asked Luffy, rather sheepishly.

"What?" asked Smoker.

"_Well, Chopper looked over Ace and said that he would need some good medicine from Winter Valley*. Chopper says his grandmother there has some medicine that could do the trick for Ace. I called Shanks earlier and he said that he and Mihawk could drive us there. Me and Zoro said we could go but I don't want to leave Ace alone. So I was wondering if you could take care of him. Just for a few hours."_ said Luffy, hope filled in his voice.

Smoker pondered this for a while. Though he rather not spend his day taking care of Portgas, he couldn't help but feel a slight worried part in his brain go haywire. With Ace in a fever, he could seriously get himself hurt. He knows what would happen if the sick boy was on his own? Grunting, the cigar-breathing man ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour." he muttered.

"_Thanks, Smokey! You're the greatest!" _chimed Luffy, hanging up as he did so. Grunting, Smoker got up and went over to his cabinet, pulling out the crumpled address Ace had give him the day they got coffee. Reading the directions, Smoker picked up his motorbike keys from his kitchen and left to tend to Ace.

* * *

><p>Dismounting off his ride, Smoker walked over to the D brother's apartment and knocked on the door. In a few seconds, the red door opened and Smoker saw a relived looking Luffy, a smile coming to his face. Smoker was really surprised the boy was seventeen, his young looks and tiny scar under his eyes making him look younger.<p>

"Good to see ya here, Smokey. Ace's sleeping in his room, but if he gets hungry, Chopper made him some soup that would be safe for him to eat. Shank and Mihawk are gonna be here soon so me and Zoro'll wait in the front. Just call if you want to know some stuff, alright? Ace has me in his contacts." explained the boy. Smoker nodded, surprised that the kid could remember that stuff. A honking noise caught their attention and the two turned to see a crimson-red Ferrari. Sitting in the from were Shanks and Mihawk while Chopper sat in the back, who waved to them. Luffy waved back and turned his head to the open door.

"Come on, Zoro! Thanks again, Smokey." said the brown-eyed boy as his green-haired boyfriend walked over,. Zoro spared one nodded and he fallowed Luffy over to the car. As soon as they came in, the car drove away to Winter Valley. With a huff, Smoker walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

He looked around the room, seeing that it was fairly clean with hardly a spot anywhere. So the brothers weren't as messy as they looked they could be. He could smell a faint pine scent and inwardly chuckled. They used air freshener, too? Hm, just give Ace a feather duster and he could the perfect house wife. With the exception of a French maid outfit to match-

And with that, Smoker stopped himself right there. Not wanting to sport a hard-on in his already way-too-tight jeans, Smoker walked down into a hall and took a peek in a few rooms. One was painted a light red with all sorts of weird things. Dirty clothes piles, old nick-knacks and very weird drawings, it had to be Luffy's room. Looking around once more, Smoker walked into one room and instantly regretted it.

Damn, did the black-haired brat looked good, sprawled in his bed with nothing but orange boxers on. Ace's head was turned one way, making the tan skin of his neck offered to anyone. His chest rose and fell, his pectorals and abs looking good enough to nip at as sweat ran through the creases and curves of them. With the a faint blush on the cheeks of his deceiver, it took Smoker all his will to not pounce on the unsuspecting rascal.

Ace gave a grunt in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open, his vision fuzzy as his eyes burned with mucus coating his throat. With a cough, Ace looked around and waved a weak arm.

"L-Lu? Can I get a water?" he rasped out, coughing. Smoker felt the slightest pity burn in his heart. He cleared his own throat.

"Your brother went to go get your medicine, Portgas. He said he be back in a few hours and he called me to watch over you." he said. Ace inclined his head in Smoker's direction and his eyes gave a confused look.

"Smoker? You came here… To see if I was alright?" he asked, his heart's pace suddenly speeding up. He knew for sure that _that _was not coming from his fever. Smoker looked away and dug into his jacket pocket, feeling for two cigars.

"Like I said, your brother told me to watch over you. God knows why." he muttered, sticking the two tobacco sticks in his mouth and lighting them up with his lighter. Ace nodded tiredly and he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, thanks anyway. Hey, um, can you help me to the bathroom? I need to go." he said. Smoker puffed out some smoke.

"You can't walk or something?" he asked. Ace nodded and opened his arms.

"The first one. I can't really feel my legs." he said, grinning like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Grunting and rolling his eyes, Smoker walked over and slung Ace's arm over his shoulders, helping the lad to his feet. He quickly stopped Ace from falling to the ground as the boy's legs fell beneath him.

"Shit, you weren't kidding when you said you couldn't feel your legs." muttered the dark-eyed man. Ace gave a weak smile and nod. Together, the two walked over to the bathroom across the hall and Ace sat on the toilet.

"Thanks, I can take the rest from here." said the waiter. Nodding, Smoker walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, thinking now would be a good time for Ace to eat, considering he was awake. Looking in the microwave, he spotted a pan of broth, a note on it saying to heat in the microwave for two minutes. Throwing away the note, Smoker set the time and the soup began to heat up. After two minutes, the broth was done and Smoker poured it in a bowl. Pulling out two spoons, Smoker used the first one to taste the soup, to see if had not spoiled. He nearly blanched at the taste and he knew Ace would up-chuck it the moment he taste it.

Acting on instinct, the cop searched around and soon found a cabinet with a few spices. Taking the right one, he placed a dash in the broth and tasted it. More satisfied with the new taste, Smoker carried the soup to Ace's room and set it on Ace's desk.

Waiting for Ace to finish his business, Smoker sat on the bed and looked around the blue wall painted room. Things of all sorts lied in some places. Text books, sports items, clothes and past treasures of all sorts from here and there. From the corner of the room, Smoker spotted a midnight-black guitar with flame designs around the neck. So Ace was a musician? How unexpected.

The sound of the toilet flushing caught his ears and Ace staggered into his room and flopped onto his bed, sighing. Smoker saw that he was sweating less and that his cheeks were now a light pink instead of a bright red, which was a good sign. Taking the bowl, Smoker held it out to the boy.

"Eat, you'll get better much easier if you do." he said. Nodding, Ace took the bowl and picked up some with his spoon, sipping up the broth. A smile spread on his face and his eyes closed on his content.

"Mmmm… Chopper said this stuff would taste a little bad. What'cha do to it?" he asked, taking another spoonful. Smoker turned away and gave an uncharacteristic shrug.

"Just found some spice that would make it taste good." he said simply. Ace's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, so you cook?" he asked. Smoker shook his head.

"No, just something my mother taught me as a child." he said. Ace gave a smile, halfway done with his soup.

"Well, tell her she raised you just right for me. This soup is the best." he said happily. Smoker's shoulders went slack and his bit at the butts of his cigars.

"I can't… She died when I was younger." he muttered. Ace's smiled dropped, his eyes fallowing to his soup and regret filling his heart.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" his voice trailed off as a silence took over them. He felt so stupid now. Why did he had to open his mouth? Smoker saw the look in Ace's eyes and he felt his own regret, for making the boy's happy eyes go sad. He didn't want the teen to be sad, it didn't suit him.

"Don't apologize. It's not like you caused it." he said. Ace shrugged and he yawned, leaning his head against Smoker's shoulder. The commodore flinched at the soft gesture.

"I'm still sorry for saying that. Maybe, when you want to, we can talk about it." Ace's eyes suddenly drifted closed, not knowing that the medicine in the soup caused drowsiness. Slowly, Smoker placed one arm around the boys shoulders and he felt his own eyes droop. In a matter of seconds, both lied in the bed, with Ace snuggled against Smoker's chest and the older man resting his chin on top of the sick boy's head.

* * *

><p>"And this should do the trick. Just make sure the nut case gets plenty of rest after he takes it."<p>

Chopper nodded and he smiled at his grandmother and he gave her a good bye, walking out of Winter Valley Clinic and meeting the two other males outside.

"I got it. Doctorine said this should do the trick as long as Ace rest for the rest of the day." said the brown-haired teen. Luffy grinned and clapped his hands as he, Chopper and Zoro walked over to Shank's car.

"That's great!" he said happily as the high school students piled in the car. Shanks's grin matched Luffy's.

"So, I take it you got the medicine?" he asked as he drove. Luffy nodded his head.

"Yep! Just wait till Ace hears he'll be better soon. Then he can go on his date with Smokey!" he said happily. Mihawk quirked a brow.

"Smoker? I never knew he would go for younger men. He hardly looks at women." he said. Shanks just shrugged and grinned.

"Love works in strange ways." he said.

"I'll say. Look at us."

Shanks briefly stuck his tongue out at his lover before turning on the radio of the car, the airwaves tuning in on a new station.

"_And in the latest news, the now reopened casino, __**Rain Dinners**__, has just opened up after it's long rest of eleven years. Word has it that new owner, Marshal D. Teach, had great plans for the future. He quoted that, 'There will be MUCH more entertainment than the years before and that-"_

Mihawk beat Shanks's hand to the button and he pressed stop button, a silence falling on the running car.

"Hm, why'd you guys turn it off?" asked Zoro. He looked to his side and saw that Luffy's eyes looked widen and empty, a blank look on his features.

"Luffy? You alright?" asked the green-eyed man, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder. Luffy blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly, exhaling some air that got caught in his throat.

"I'm… Alright. Just a little car sick. Maybe… I'll sleep it off." he murmured, cuddling up next to Zoro before falling to sleep. Zoro raised a brow and looked to Shanks and Mihawk. Before he could ask, Shanks beat him to it.

"You guys should probably rest up. We'll be back in Goa City in the next few hours." said Shanks as he drove out of Winter Valley. Zoro and Chopper looked at each other before Chopper leaned back in his seat and relaxed to sleep. Zoro just gave one last skeptical look before he too fell to sleep. Once he was sure that they were asleep, Shanks looked to Mihawk.

"Not one word till we get home." said the black-haired man. Nodding, the red-haired man looked forward and continued to drive.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are complete selfish bastard! You didn't give a damn about her or me at all! NO! You just went around and drank rum like you didn't even have a wife and kid! Well look at what's happen now! She's dead! You let her die! Well I'm tired of it! I'm leaving and never coming back!"<em>

"_Son, wait, come back!"_

"_GO FUCK YOURSELF!"_

"_Elliot!"_

"_Elliot!"_

"_ELLIOT!"_

Smoker's eyes snapped opened, sitting up in the bed he was in and panting. He blinked a few times before he remembered he was here in Ace's room, taking care of the sick miscreant. Speaking of which, the gray-eyed cop look to his side and he nearly let out a smile as he saw that the boy was pleasantly dreaming, not a single nightmare running through his dream world. Ever so slowly, Smoker moved his hand and rested it next to Ace's head. Softly, he threaded his fingers through the boy's hair and stroked the dark tresses, feeling their soft and curly stillness.

His hand moved to the boy's cheek bone and stroked the pad of his thumb over the freckled cheek. Ace made a light noise in his sleep and he snuggled closer to his pillow, a soft smile on his almost feminine-like lips. Smoker's eyes dropped to a half-lidded stance as he drew his face close to the younger's. He could almost taste the lad's breath, the scent of it filling his nostrils. At the very last second, Smoker lifted his head up and pressed his lips to Ace's forehead, kissing it lightly.

"The things you do to me." he murmured as he tucked Ace's head to his chest and wrap one arm around his waist. Smoker had just found out the impossible. He was falling for Ace. He didn't know why, but he didn't care. He knew his feeling were becoming clear.

Just as he was about to drift back to sleep, he heard the front door burst open. "We're back!" called Luffy's voice from the living room. Sighing, Smoker detangled himself from Ace and gave the boy one last look.

"See you on Friday." he said gently as he left the room to go see the younger D. brother.

* * *

><p>Shanks parked his car in front of his and Mihawk's shared house. He looked to the golden-eye man as they both walked out of the car and over to the house. Shanks had to admit he was a little worried. Mihawk had spoken very little ever since they had dropped off Chopper at his grandfather's house. As the two entered the house, Shanks hung up his jacket as Mihawk walked into the living room. Fallowing him, Shanks cleared his throat.<p>

"Mihawk-"

He gave a yelp as his hands were grabbed and he was shoved against the wall, his grabbed hands pinned over his head and a pair of demanding lips pressing against his own and a hot tongue sneaking past his parted lips. Through his dazed haze, Shanks found himself moaning as his lover's slim hips grinded his own, a growing bulge evident.

Shanks threw his head back and moaned lowly as Mihawk nipped at his throat. "D-D-Don't we have something else to discuss?" he groaned as the older man tweaked his nipples through his shirt.

"It can be discussed later." growled Mihawk as he began to unbutton Shanks shirt. Shanks nodded as he tangled his fingers through Mihawk's hair.

"Later," he agreed, moaning as he was grabbed by his ass and pulled into the bedroom. "_Much _later." he moaned as he pushed his love to the bed, pulling them into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>"Ow… OK, OW, Luffy! I get it, I get it! I'll sit down!" snapped Ace as his little brother dragged him over to his bed and made him lie down. Smoker watched from the doorway with a slight smirk, seeing the pout on Luffy's face.<p>

"But you gotta rest or you won't get better!" argued the straw hat wearing boy. Ace sighed and lied back in bed.

"Fine, I'll go back to sleep. Can I at least say bye to Smoker?" he asked. Luffy nodded and he walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"I'm surprised he didn't tie you down to the bedpost to keep you put." said Smoker. Ace shrugged as he rested his head on the back of his hands.

"Well, when you lived with that little nut case for the past eleven years, you get use to the insanity that passes your life." he chuckled. Smoker nodded and he fingered the two cigars in his mouth.

"Yes… Well, I should get going. Seeing that you'll be OK." he said as he began to leave.

"Smoker?"

The silver-haired man turned back and raised a eyebrow.

"What?"

"We're still on for Friday, right?" asked Ace, Smoker seeing hope filling his dark chocolate-brown eyes. Smoker nodded and turned away.

"Yes. Goodbye." he said as walked out of the room. Ace gave a tiny smile as buried his head pillow, going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bad boys, bad boys, what'cha gonna do? What gonna do when I come for you-"<em>

"_Ahh~! _M-Mihawk! The… _Ohhhh_… Ph-Phone…"

"Yes, Shanks. That is your phone. Now can we get back to what happen here?"

Shanks threw his head to the pillow and planted, a vivid scarlet tinting his cheeks as Mihawk pounded into him from above. He tried to break his hands from the ropes that held his hands but it seemed useless, considering that his boyfriend was good at tying knots.

"But-But it could-_ah! Oh, oh!_- be important-!" chocked out the redhead as his cock was stroked in time with the black-haired man's thrusts. Mihawk grounded his teeth as sweat gathered at his brow.

"More important than _this_?" he hissed, hooking Shank's legs higher over his shoulders and latching his mouth to the dark tan column of flesh. Shanks tilted his head as Mihawk licked, kissed, and bit at his skin, quick puffs escaping his lips.

"Nothing is more important than this." he whimpered. Smirking against the bruised skin, Mihawk quickened his pace and aimed his thrust directly at his lover's prostate, causing Shanks to tremble and moaned under him. He then snuck his head down and took a dark brown nipple in his mouth, sucking on the nub till it pebbled. That is what caused the scar-eyed man to see stars as he arched his back and came onto the two hot and sweaty torso, moaning out a throaty, "_Dracule_."

All of Mihawk's self-control flew right out the window as he grabbed his love's thighs and drill his hard cock into him, groaning out Shank's name as he came. He then fell onto the redhead as the both of them came down from their highs. Gaining his strength, Mihawk undid the ropes and rolled onto his back and out of Shanks, groaning slightly as his now soft cock hit cold air.

Shanks panted as he rolled to his side and stared at Mihawk. He grinned rather stupidly and gave a chuckle. "Damn, it's been awhile since you've been that rough in bed." he said cheekily. Mihawk rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"Don't you have a phone to answer?" he muttered. Pouting cutely, Shanks carefully got out of bed and hissed at the pain in his butt. Walking to his phone on the nightstand, he flipped it open and looked in his mail box, seeing that the message was recorded. Pressing a button, he pressed his phone to his ear.

"_Well, well, well. I see you can't even bother to pick up the phone? What's the matter? The big bad 'Red-Haired' Shanks can't even bother to pick up the phone? Zehahahahahaha! How's it been, scar-face?"_

Shanks nearly dropped the phone and he looked to Mihawk, seeing that the other man fell asleep. Walking quietly out of the room, the black-eyed man listened to the message.

"_So I'm guessing you heard the news a few hours ago, right? Well, hope ya did. 'Cause I'm back and I've been in Fishman Island. And you'll never guess who I met there, my old business partner, Roger."_

Shanks began to sweat as he gripped his hair, a worried look set on face.

"_Yeah, the man didn't look too happy to see me. As if we had some bad blood going along. Zehahahahahaha! Well, I got into a chat with him and his sister and it seems he's staying with us for a while. Lets cut to the chase, shall we? Watch your back, you just might find yourself in a deep shit." _The message then ended.

Shanks leaned against the wall for a few seconds before he walked back into the bedroom, slipping under the covers and tossing his phone to the nightstand. A pale arm wrapped around his waist and pulled his against a slim and well-framed torso.

"Something happened." it wasn't a question. Shanks rolled to his side and hid his face in the crook of Mihawk's neck and nodded.

"Yeah… He's back… What if he comes back for the boys? He got them once, he could do it-"

"Shanks," interrupted Mihawk, entwining his fingers with the crimson-haired man's and making Shanks look up at him.

"We won't let him get them. Not as long as they have us and everyone else to protect them. We got them back all those years ago, and we'll make sure he won't take them again."

"But he nearly killed them. He nearly killed-" the English teacher was cut off as the black-haired man gave him a chaste kiss.

"But you still lived. All he left was scars. And if you ask me, they make you look sexy." murmured the elder, kissing along the three scars that ran across Shank's eye. The latter sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

"You probably wouldn't say yes to the question I'm about to ask you. Shanks, even if he comes back and takes one of us away, I want to remember that it was you who I only ever committed love to. Shanks, will you marry me?" asked Mihawk, reaching under his pillow and pulling out a golden band. He was then tackled to the bed and kissed feverishly, tan legs wrapping around his waist and the hand he held closing on his own more tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes?" asked the man as peppered kiss went along his neck. Soft red hair tickled his chest as Shanks nuzzled him and closed his eyes peacefully.

"You can take _that _as a defiantly."

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Another Shanks and Mihawk yoai scene to add to the fan service! It's really just sad that there's only one M-rated Shanks and Mihawk one-shot fic and it's only short:P Ah well, I at least hope all of you are happy and I hope this wasn't too OCC on anyone's part.<strong>

**And more secret stuff, too! All the more to make the story more interesting! Well, I hope you all liked it and I hope you will all review! The next pairing coming up is a personal favorite of mine and there will be plenty of romance with out favorite and 'HOT' couple. Well, I gotta go! R and R, please!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of you for writing up those nice reviews! They really do inspire me to get these chapters up. (I try but since this laptop is shared with me and my family, getting it is pretty hard.) Anyway, lets see with what we caught up with so far.**

**Smokey and Acey-Boy's relationship is starting to show and Smokey is still trying to find out about the D brothers' past. A new shady character only known by the name of Blackbeard has came through mysterious phone calls and Smokey's own past is being revealed. On the brighter side of all things, Mihawk proposed to Shanks :D Cheers to the happy couple! OK, in this chapter, it's finally time for Smokes and Ace's date and another pairing shall be introduced. OK, I think I told you enough so I'll stop my rambling and get this chapter rolling!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Some fluffy dating time, and the new paring of Kidaw. (KidXLaw) With also the briefest mentioning of PenGiller (PenguinXKiller).**

**Disclaimer: I apologies but it seems I have forgotten this from the last chapter. I own nothing of **_**One Piece **_**or any other type of material used in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The, Er… Evening in which Smoker Refuses to Call a Date (Even If It Is One)<strong>

Ace didn't know how he found himself with beef stew dripping over him with his holding his hand to his heart as he was kneeling on the kitchen floor. One second, he was just preparing breakfast for himself and Luffy (They ran out of regular breakfast stuff so Ace decided on soup) when his little brother gave a (considerate to rate as adolescent) shriek that knocked the living daylights out of the older D. Blinking and wiping away cooling soup chucks that tangled in his hair, Ace got up, walked into the living room, raising both his brows as he saw Luffy jump up and down excitedly like a kangaroo on steroids.

"Hey, Luf?" asked Ace. Luffy turned and kept bouncing with the home phone pressed against his ear.

"Yeah, Ace?" asked the black-haired boy.

"Hey, is there any reason why you, oh, I don't know- COMPLETELY SCARED THE FREAKIN' CRAP OUT OF ME WITH THAT YELL!" yelled the older brother, face set somewhat murderously. However, Luffy seemed unaffected by this, for his grin was now wider and he was bouncing even more.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't help it! I just got this hackin' awesome news! Shanks is on the phone and he wants me to be the ring bearer for his and Mihawk's wedding! Mihawk proposed!" said Luffy with a ( Very Luffy-like) squeal.

Ace's brain took in a moment to register what had just been said before he gave his own grin, completely forgetting about the soup.

"Seriously? Wow, good for them. Here, let me talk to Shanks." said the brown-eyed man. Luffy nodded and handed Ace the phone, who pressed the device to his ear and gave another grin. "Well, well, well, may I have the honor of talking to the bride?" he joked.

"_Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny. And here I thought you would be kind and I would ask you to be one of my groomsmen._" said Shanks in a fake hurt tone.

"Oh, does this mean I don't get to be? And I had a dress just for the occasion." replied Ace in a innocent and flamboyant tone. Both men shared a laugh a spilt second later.

"_Dahahahaha!_ _Ah, I'm just messing with ya. So yeah, think ya could be a groomsman on my side of the family? You're brother said yes to being the ring bearer so the least you could do is to make sure he won't cannon ball the cake before the wedding starts."_ said the red-haired man. Ace nodded to himself and gave a light chuckle as he caught a piece of beef falling from his hair.

"Sure thing. Say, still on the subject but when _did _Mihawk pop the question? We haven't seen you guys in a week." said Ace as he walked into the kitchen (The phone was cordless) and shook his hair over the trash can to get meat out of his hair.

"_Just last night. I have to tell you, I still can't believe it."_ said Shanks, giving a dreamy sigh at the end. Ace smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Well, I am happy for you guys. So when's the wedding?" asked the younger man.

"_Somewhere in a few months, preferably in late winter. What a wonderful way to begin the year with a new married couple."_ said Shanks.

"And a gay one at that." added Ace. Shanks gave a laugh through the phone.

"_Yeah. Oh- I gotta go now. Gotta find my suit for the wedding with the rest of the gang. Bye." _said the black-eyed man. Ace nodded and grimaced as he saw he needed a shower. His date with Smoker was in a few hours.

"Yeah, alright. Bye." he said as he hung up. Smiling to himself, Ace then looked over his now stained clothes. Sighing, he walked over to the bathroom and took another shower, making sure to use a lot of shampoo to get the beef out of his hair. Getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, Ace walked over to his room and dried himself as he rummaged through his closet and dressers for new clothes. The lad then decided to got with a dark blue shirt that read 'Hot Stuff' written in fiery letters with dark wash jeans, black convers, and a bull skull medallion he got for his fifteenth birthday. Grabbing his come, Ace brushed his twisted tocks around until his hair looked more feathery and smooth. Quickly spraying on his favorite cologne, Ace walked in front of his closet mirror before giving a wink at his reflection. Damn, he looked good. He would've jumped himself if he wanted to. Giving one last look, the back-haired man walked into the living room to see Luffy sitting on the couch, watching some sitcom.

"Hey, I'm out. You think you'll be good on your own?" asked the freckled-cheeked graduate. Luffy smiled at his brother with a nod.

"Yeah. Zoro's going to be here in a while to help me with the progect so I won't be alone for long. Have fun with Smokey~!" he said with a happy laugh. Ace gave a grin and he nodded, grabbing his keys from the table and walking outside to his motorcycle. Hoping on, he started up the engine and drove to the park.

* * *

><p>Smoker stood by the fountain in Goa City Park, looking a tad out of place among the people who looked they were having fun, people avoided eye contact as they tried to ignore the commodore as they walked. Smoker gave a huff in of his two cigars, looking around and seeing if Ace was anywhere around. Seeing only people, the gray-haired man looked at his simple white button up T-shirt with dark blue slacks and black shoes and his jacket over his shoulders. He looked like he was on duty.<p>

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the vicious roar of engine and he looked and saw a green and red 2010 Polaris 800, two people sitting on it. One of the people jumped off the bike and pulled off their helmet, glaring at the driver. The young man looked to be twenty with olive-tan skin, very short back hair, dark gray eyes, and a blue-black goatee. He wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with green tight jeans and white sneakers, a black scarf around his neck and small yellow hoops pierced at his ears.

"Damn it, Mr. Eustass! What the Hell are you trying to do with that driving, kill us!" snapped the young man, glaring hard as the second person got off the bike. The other pulled off his helmet and it revealed to be a smirking redhead with blood-red eyes, maroon-painted lips, and pale skin. This man wore a red T-shirt with a black flared jacket, tight black jeans, black combat boots, and the oddest pair of goggles strapped around his forehead. The redhead continued to smirk as he walked over to the tan man and placed his arms around the man's waist, pulling him close to him and whispering something. He was given a punch in the arm and the red-eyed man gave a bark of a laugh.

Smoker sighed and he was about to walk over to the two to tell them to move their motorcycle when warm arms wrapped around his neck from behind and hot breath danced along his neck.

"Hey, missed me, Smokey?" whispered a voice as soft and thin lips kissed under his ear. Smoker turned and gave a slight bash on Ace's head, the ravenette whining and muttering something like, 'meanie policeman.'

"That's what you get for getting me from behind, brat." muttered Smoker, shooting dagger eyes at the younger, who waved off the look and looked over the once police captain's shoulder, a grin splitting on his lips.

"Law? Kidd? That you guys!" exclaimed the boy with enthusiasm, running over to the bicker couple. Smoker watched as the boy greeted the two, the tan man shaking hands with Ace while the redhead giving a bro hug to Ace. Ace pointed to Smoker's destination and the three walked over to the confused man.

"Smokey, these are my friends from high school. This guy right here," he pointed to the tan man, " is Law Trafalgar and the other guy is his boyfriend, Eustass C. Kidd. Guys, this is my new pal, Smoker. He's on the same force as gramps. Me and Smoker here were just gonna go hang out." said Ace. Law shook hands with Smoker while Kidd just gave a nod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Smoker. Sorry about the motorcycle. _Kidd _will make sure to move it. Won't you, Kidd?" asked Law, narrowing his eyes at the lip-painted man. Kidd snuck a wink and grin at the tan man, managing to wrap on arm around Law's waist..

"Just as long as I can have my way with this tight little ass of your's tonight." he snarled playfully as he pinched said ass. Law slapped him in the arm while Ace gave a laugh and Smoker looked away.

"Anyway, why don't you guys join us? It'll be more fun that just two people. 'Sides, it's been months since we caught up." suggested Ace. Smoker felt bothered by this. He thought today would just be him and Ace. He knew it was this sudden possessiveness he had over the boy but he couldn't help it. Law nodded and he pulled away from Kidd.

"Yes. Sounds like a good idea. You have to let us know how things have been, Ace. Come on, lets get going." said the dark-eyed man, taking his arm with Ace's as they moved forward. Kidd make a 'Pfft' noise, shaking his head.

"Man, it's a pain in the ass when they're not begging to get nailed. But what can I say, " he tossed Smoker a look with wiggling eyebrows, "His angry side is better than any other. Damn, I love him for that." said the redhead more to himself, fallowing the two other guys. Smoker could only grunt and roll his eyes as he fallowed the others.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so now the pirates just left the World Nobel's Auction place and they now just met that weird bear guy that got them in Thriller Bark and now… Um… What does happen next?"<p>

Luffy looked at Zoro expectantly as they sat on the D Brothers' couch, papers of story ideas scattered around them along with a few drawings Luffy made. The green-haired man of the relationship, shrugged, absentmindedly combing his fingers through Luffy's hair as the younger sat on his lap.

"Lets talk with the others about it when we meet up tomorrow. Come on, Luffy, lets take a break. We've been writing and erasing for the past two hours now." said Zoro. Luffy nodded and gave a yawn, leaning against his boyfriend's chest and nuzzling his head to the crook of Zoro's neck.

"Alright. I guess I'm getting tired, too." he said, relaxing as Zoro's brushing hand moved to the nape of his neck. Luffy craned his head up and met Zoro in a tender kiss. Luffy placed one hand on Zoro's chest, his hand flattening and feeling the light pounding of his love's heart. Zoro held the hand on Luffy's neck right where it was while the other went to the younger's waist, his thumb rubbing small circles on Luffy's hip.

Luffy made a little sound and Zoro deepened the kiss, the kiss still sweet and gentle yet stirring up passion for the two high schoolers. Zoro's hand moved a bit farther down until it reached Luffy's butt, rubbing his fingers against the clothed-globe of flesh. Luffy pulled away and gave a quiet whine, opening his eyes and staring directly at Zoro with a misted daze. Zoro moved his lips to Luffy's neck and suckled on a spot that he knew drove Luffy wild.

"Neh… Zoro…"

"_Hm_?" hummed Zoro, laving his tongue up Luffy's neck and becoming indulged in taste of Luffy's skin. He then stopped himself and saw that Luffy was blushing from head to toe, the look on his face looking very cute but with also a hint of fear in his dark brown eyes. Zoro flushed in a embarrassment and looked down.

"S… Sorry, Luffy. Couldn't help myself." he whispered. Luffy gave a light smile and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"It's OK. Can you get me some juice from the kitchen? I'm really thirsty." he said. Nodding, Zoro moved Luffy to the other side of the couch, getting up, and walking over to the kitchen. Once he was there, he scowled to himself and shook his head.

'_Damn, what was I getting to? All Luffy did was make a little whine and then I just wanted to pound him into the couch? And can't do that to him! The guy's too innocent for that stuff and I don't wanna hurt him! But god, I do love him and it would be great to be his first… Damn it, no! Bad Zoro!' _Zoro mentally scolded himself. He then shook his head again and walked over to the cupboards, taking out a glass, then walking to the fridge. As he pulled out a carton of orange juice, he spotted a picture tapped to the fridge. Zoro took a close look at it.

It was a picture of Ace, Luffy, and another boy, all three of them in a park. Ace looked about nine-years-old while Luffy looked six. The other boy was Ace's age with curly blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, and the strangest hat and coat that made him look like the Artful Dogger from _Oliver Twist_. All three of them were smiling and Zoro raised a brow. Who was the blonde boy? Luffy never talked about him.

"Zoro?" called Luffy from the other room. Shaking his head, Zoro poured the juice in the cup he had, placed the carton back in the fridge, and walked back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and handing the drink to the brown-eyed boy.

"Hey, Luffy? Can I ask something?' asked the green-eyed man. Luffy nodded as he finished his drink.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked. Zoro scratched the back of his neck before talking.

"Well, just out of curiosity but, who's that boy in the photo? You know, the one on the fridge with you and Ace with the kid who had blonde hair." said Zoro. The taller was surprised as Luffy looked to his lap and lowered his head, an empty look on his face that Zoro could only define it as… Lost.

"H… His name was Sabo. H-He was a really, _really _good friend of mine and Ace when we were little. And then, one day… O-One day…" Luffy suddenly buried his face in his hands, sobbing and hiccupping with shaking shoulders. Zoro acted quickly and pulled Luffy into a huge embrace, tucking the crying teen's head to his chest and murmuring soft words to the shaking black-haired high school student.

"Shh, shh, there, there, Luffy, Shh, please don't cry. I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories. Shh, shh, don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't worry. Just please, don't cry." apologized the kendo captain, rocking his boyfriend slowly as he petted the boy's back. Luffy cried a little longer until his breathing was back to normal and Zoro looked down at him. His boyfriend had fallen asleep. Chuckling, Zoro rested his feet on the coffee table and rested his head on top of Luffy's. with the soothing sound of Luffy's breathing, he, too, had slipped to sleep.

* * *

><p>Smoker's mouth was hot and dry as he spotted the thick, white liquid. The substance that could quench his thirst was lapped up by a pink tongue, the playful appendage wrapping around tan fingers. He swore to god that he was close to release-<p>

"Oi, Smokey. Are you going to finish your ice cream or what?" asked Ace, licking away the vanilla ice cream that smeared his lips from his messing eating. The cop blinked and shot a glare at the younger before going to his mint ice cream, planning on ignoring his annoying accomplice. He was finding himself walking down the nearly setting sun around Clam Belt ST with Ace, Law, and Kidd. The whole group had been walking and talking, and in all honesty, Smoker could say he had a _little _fun. Sure, these guys were complete dunces, counting out Law, but besides all their screw-ups, they weren't that bad. As they all neared finishing their ice creams, Kidd gave a sudden whoop of happiness.

"Check it out! It's that club we went to before me and Law left to _SA_!" he whooped, pointing at a night club that looked full in swing. A huge line was in front of it and the sign in neon lights read, _'GoD's LanD.'_

"Oh yeah, we did go in there. Man, we had a good time when we were younger." said Law as he wipped off a few strawberry ice cream droplets off his hands with a napkin. Smoker eyes the club, wondering if it would be the same as Whitebeard's 'Singles' Night'

"Yeah, it's a pretty good dance club. Come on, lets go in." said Ace, suddenly grabbing Smoker by his hand and dragging him over with Law and Kidd fallowing. Smoker tried to protest but Ace was hearing none of it. The four of them got in line and what took about thirty minutes of walking and getting by the bouncer, they were in the club.

It wasn't as impressive as Whitebeard's though. It was fairly big with private booths, a bar, a DJ, and a dance floor with many people, of strights, gays, lesbians, and bis, dancing and grinding against one another as a fast beat played. Kidd let out an impressed whistle.

"Hm, this place hasn't changed a bit. C'mon, lets get some drinks and get dancing." he said. The four men walked over to the bar and ordered. Ace and Kidd got themselves some tequilas while Law got a pina coloda and Smoker got a RedLine.

"A toast," said Ace, raising his glass, "The first one to my best buds coming back. The second, to Shanks and Mihawk, lets wish 'em the best of luck, even though they're not here right now." he said. Everyone raised their glasses and they all took drinks, Ace, Kidd, and Smoker finishing the drinks in ten seconds flat while Law still had half of his. They were all talking on the bar stools when a vigorous and ear catching on came on.

_Don't say a word, just turn around and let me see._

_Girl, you got something special, something special for me?_

_It's way too many suckers in the VIP._

_Valet got my car upfront_

_Tell me; do you wanna kick it in the backseat? _

Kidd gave a smirk and grabbed Law by the hand, a lewd look in his eyes as he saw that his boyfriend was tipsy from his drink.

"C'mon. Lets dance." he said, leading the tan man to the dance floor. He grabbed the smaller male by his hips and he grinded their fronts together, making Law moan and throw his arms around his neck. The two melted into a dances of swaying and grinding hips as the other bodies danced around them. Ace gave a chuckle while Smoker rolled his eyes.

"Well, considering that we're the only one's sitting, may I have this dance, commodore?" asked Ace, gesturing to the dance floor. Smoker gave him a look that said 'Hell no' but Ace gave a pout in return.

"Please, just one dance?" he asked, batting his eyes to make him look cute and seductive. Smoker looked away before sighing and putting out his two cigars in a near by ashtray. He fallowed Ace to the middle of the room and just stood their while Ace danced with abandonment, lean hips swinging and muscular limbs moving on their own accord. Smoker's eyes lingered on that young, dancing body, getting easily aroused as the song got faster.

_I wanna get beside ya._

_In the backseat._

_So I can be your backseat driver._

_In the backseat._

_I wanna get beside ya._

_In the back seat._

_So I can be your backseat driver._

_You see them girls with them high heels they got this party poppin'._

_This ain't no country club, we bout to get this party rockin'._

_You got girls that's with the band, lets get on top and let me see it not in here we outta here jump in my vehicle,_

_Camaro long shift. _

Ace gave another pout, a little disappointed to see that Smoker was not dancing. A sudden, wild idea came to his mind and he grinned mentally. Drawing closer to Smoker, he narrowed his eyes and gave a deliciously sinful look, turning around wiggling his hips more. His smirk grew a little as he saw that Smoker was eyeing his ass. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Ace pressed fully against the gray-haired man, rubbing his tight and toned backside against the older man's crotch and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, nuzzeling his messy head against the man's neck.

It could have been the alcohol or his hidden possesivness, but some kind of force made Smoker grab the pair of sharp hips presented to him and bring the dancing, lanky body flushed against his own, thrusting his growing erection against the willing, clothed ass. Ace gave a pant and turned his head, pressing his lips against a patch of pale skin and kissing it wantingly.

_She just tryin' to fuck comfortably._

_She like my orange camaro,_

_ she said let's ride up, and trick or treat._

_Like damn girl, damn girl._

_You function with the man, Girl._

_Like damn Girl, damn girl._

_You function with the man, girl. _

_Don't say a word, just turn around and let me see._

_Girl, you got something special, something special for me._

_It's way too many suckers in the VIP._

_Valet got my car upfront._

_Tell me do; you wanna kick it in the backseat?_

_I wanna get beside ya,_

_In the back seat._

_So I can be your backseat driver._

_In the backseat._

_I wanna get beside ya._

_In the backseat._

_So I can be your backseat driver._

A deep growl rattled through Smoker's throat and his hands moved down, one to one of Ace's ass cheeks while the other's to the boy's jean and boxer clad manhood. He smirked as Ace gave a whine of pleasure and he rubbed his two hands in circles, messaging the butt and crotch at the same time. Ace gave a gasp and he took one nip at the older man's neck. Smoker lowered his lips to Ace's era.

"Is this what turns you on? Is _this _what makes you submissive?" he whispered huskily, grazing his teeth by the helix of the lad's era and swipping his tongue around the sheel of the ear. Ace gave a groan and weak nod, finding it impossible to find his voice through all the pleasure. His hands began gripping the silcky starnds of ashen loocks and his slited eyes caught a slightly lighted color. The color looked like a hue of morning cloud.

"_Mmmh… _Smokey… H-Has you're hair always been this-this color?" he asked in a breathy tone, moving his hips a little more and tuging on a starnd of gripped hair. Smoker cocked his head in a bit of confusion as he rubbed Ace's inner thigh.

"I… I dyed it a long time ago. Right before… Before I ran away from home." he muttered. Ace stopped his rubbing and tongue and turned around, seeing that Smoker was looking down at the floor suddenly. The mood had suddenly gonbe aroused to quiet.

"You… You ran away from home? When was this?" he asked, placing his hands on the gym teacher's shoulders. Smoker sighed and he grabbed Ace's arm, leading the boy into one of the private booths. Ace ordered the both of them some glasses of waters and the waiter brought it over, both od them taking sips before Smoker gave sigh.

"As I child… My family and I grew up in poverty. We lived in a one room apartment with ten other families and barely had anything to eat. I was an only child, so I had to take care of my mother while my father went off to find some jobs to make ends meet. My mother taught me the basic things that would help us survive, like cooking and defending myself." explained Smoker so far. Ace nodded and Smoker continued.

"It wasn't until I was thirteen that I found out that our apartment building was on fire the day my father allowed me to come with him to find some jobs. We were out of the place then and we came back late at night to see that an electrical fire went off and set the whole place on fire. Everyone who was in building died, including… My mother." Smoker clenched his fist and took a heavy breath, remembering hearing the news with his own ears. Ace's eyes widen and his mouth opened to say something, but he closed it again. What _could _he say?

"I shouldn't have left," muttered Smoker, shaking his head," If only I statyed with her that night… I could have saved her…" he muttered. Ace leaned a little forward.

"Smoker… You could have died, too. You were still a teenager then." he pointed out, not meaning to sound harsh. Smoker nodded, still keeping his eyes on his lap.

"I blamed my father… For all of it. It was his fault we were poor, because he spent all his money to go and get drunk. It was his fault for making me go with him that night. It's all his fault… His fault…" he muttered. And yet, he felt that it was another's fault. Saying that just his father had caused all of it didn't… Feel right. He felt… that he had a share in the fault. If only he had stayed that night. He shook his head again. He knew… _No_, he _knew _that in all this commotion, it was his fault, too.

Ace saw Smoker's shaking fist and slowly, the freckled- man scotched over to the older, linking his arms around the man's neck and pulling him into a gentle hug. Smoker froze in the younger's arms, not use to the warmth. How long had it been since he had been in a embrace so warm?

"What… What are you…?"

"Every once in a while… We all need a hug from someone just to feel safe, you know?" asked the younger, moving his legs till he was on Smoker's lap and gently petting that man's back. Smoker only took a few more moments of his frozen stature before placing his arms around Ace's slim waist and resting his head on Ace's shoulder and sighing.

"Damn… Why are you so persistent?" he muttered. Ace gave a chuckle and shrug.

"I'm only persistent with you, Smokey," he said as he stroked silvery-ashen hair with a light shrug, "Who knows? There's just something about you that I… Can't…" The two pulled away and caught each other eyes, a wave of understanding transcending between the colors of gray and deep brown. Moving his hands slowly, Ace placed them in front of Smoker's chest and clenched the white material of his button-up.

"I just… Can't turn away from you," Ace gave an honest look as he looked at Smoker with his eyes of chocolate-brown. Smoker's hands linked together as he brought Ace closer, melding his lips over the younger's and bringing Ace isnto a slow and passionate dance. Ace closed his eyes and kissed back, his hands still clutching Smoker's white shirt as their kiss was sweet and slow. After a few minutes of simply messaging their lips against one another's, they pulled apart and panted. They shared a small silence and Axe rested his head on Smoker's chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of the elder's heart. He gave a small sigh.

"Seriously… What does this make us? The kissing? The groping? The hanging out? Seriously," Ace gave a light shake of the head and a sad and pitiful smile, "What does this make us?" he asked.

Smoker gave his own shrug as he messaged the back of Ace's neck slowly. "I don't know myself. What is this relatioship we have?" he asked. Ace pulled away a bit with curious eyes.

"Do you… Do you want this relationship to be something?" he asked, a vibrant blush coming to his cheeks at the thought of it. Smoker scratched the back of his neck and felt his own warmth spilling across his nose.

"I'd… Like to see of what it would become of. I… I honestly don't know why but… I want to know more about you, Ace. Would… You like to start this slow and see where it leads to?" he asked, looking at Ace's eyes. Ace placed his mouth in a thin line before they formed a smile, nodding his head in comfimation.

"Yes… I'd like that. I want to know more about you, too, Smoker. More than friends, not exactly lovers, but… Something in between." he said. If Smoker had the feeling, he would have smiled at those few words. Instead, he gave his own nod and he patted that mop of raven-black hair.

"Yes… Something along those lines." he confirmed. Ace gave a smile and he pecked Smoker on the lips chastly.

"OK. So we'll start on those terms," he said. He then gave a yawn and blinked his eyes owlishly. "Ah man, it must be twelve or something by now. C'mon, lets get Law and Kidd and call it a night." he said. Smoker nodded and the two walked out of the booth. Before they walked off to get the other couple, Ace took Smoker's hand and entwined his finger's with the cop's. Smoker only gave a small pause before giving the lightest of squeezes back. The both of them had no recall of the tiniest of smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Are you," hic! "S-Sure we can st-stay at your," hic! Hic! "Home today. Mr.- Mr. Ace?"<p>

Ace gave a chuckle as he helped Kidd lead Law over to his home, Smoker driving slowly with them in his _Fifth-Generation Ford Mustang_ with Ace and Kidd's motercycles brought along in the back. Ace nodded just as they neared the apartment.

"It's alright, Law. Just tell the landlord that I sent you, he owes me a favor. Your room is gonna be one floor down from mine so if you need anything, just call, OK?" he asked. Law only gave a hiccup and Kidd gave a grin.

"Man, he got wasted. Thanks again for the room, Ace. I owe ya for this one." said the redhead. Ace gave a hand wave of dismissal just as Smoker parked his car and unloaded the bikes, Ace giving the drunken Law to Kidd when they got near the landlord's office.

"Think nothing of it. You guys just get yourselves some sleep. Are you guys gonna be alright in the morning? Need to barrow some duds or something?" he asked. Kidd shook his head.

"Nah, I left my car at Killer and Penguin's place so all of our clothes and packed things are over there. I'll just get 'em in the early morning." said Kidd as he picked up Law bridal style. Ace gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Alright, if you say so. You guys get some sleep and I'll see ya later. And hey, try not to nail Law tonight. He looks real out of it." he said, giving an honest look. Kidd gave an understanding laugh.

"I know, I know. It's not fun to fuck 'im drunk. He can't even feel the heat of it when he's buzzed. Where's the fun in that?" he asked. Ace shared a laugh and nodded.

"OK, I get you. Night." he said with a wave as he walked away, leaving Kidd to handle the rest. The brown-eyed man met Smoker by his door and gave a casual smile, placing his hands behind his back.

"Well, today was a good day. Huh?" he asked. Smoker nodded as he had two cigars held by this teeth, yet to be lit.

"Yes… I, well, suppose this is goodnight." he said, looking down. Ace nodded and scratched his nose lightly.

"Yeah. Well… Goodnight." he said, turning to open his door. Two hands slammed by the side of his head and the younger turned, lips desending on his own and giving him a gentle kiss. Ace gave a light shiver and kissed back, placing his hands and the man's forearms and deeping the kiss. The two kissed for a while longer until Smoker pulled away, giving a light nod and the slightest of smiles.

"Yes, goodnight, Ace." with that, he turned and walked over to his car, feeling more better than he ever did. Ace gave his own smile and he unlocked his door, walking into the room and finding himself hearing snores coming from the living room. He gave a quiet laugh as he saw it was Zoro and Luffy, the laughter waking up Zoro and the latter yawning and keeping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Sleeping well?" asked Ace, taking off his shoes and walking over to the recliner and taking a seat, messing with the remote to the TV. Zoro gave a nod.

"Yeah. We studied for a while and then he got tired. Guess we just both nodded off." he said. Ace smiled and leaned back.

"Oh, only studied? You guys didn't go further?" he asked, wiggeling his eyes brows. He nearly gave a bark of laughter as Zoror turned five shades of red.

"W-Well… Sheesh, you're his brother or cousin or whatever and you act so carefree about us if we go at it or something." muttered the green-eyed man, his blush still on him. Ace gave a grin and a shrug.

"Well, I can't stop how Luffy love life goes so I'm alright if you guys go at it or not. All that matters to me is Luffy is happy." he said. Zoro nodded and then he remembered today's events.

"Hey, Ace? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What's up?" asked Ace.

"Today… I asked Luffy about that boy in that picture you have in the kitchen. By the way he acted, it looked like you guys were really close and that something happened to the boy. Can you… Can you teel me what went on? Because Luffy broke down crying then… And… I just hate to see Luffy cry. I think knowing what happened will make me understand more. So can you tell me?" asked Zoro. Ace's face dropped and he sighed, almost tiredly, and relxed more into the recliner.

"His name was Sabo. Me, him, and Luffy were close friends ever since we were babies. We were closer than brothers, never leaving each others sides. I swear, you'd never seen any other closer kids than we." said Ace, smiling at remembering the memories of three children running without a care in the world. He then frown as a dark memory came into mind. "But then… Some bad things happened. And… A little after that… Sabo… Well… He died…" Ace whispered the last words and curled his knees to his chest. Zoror could honestly not say anything. How could he, after just finding out that Luffy had someone very important to him taken away from him at a small age? He never knew. He looked at the boy in his laps and rested his chin on Luffy's head.

"I… I never knew. If I hadn't said anything, then Luffy wouldn't have cried. Damn it." he mumbled, his arms tightening around his boyfriend. Ace gave a smile.

"It's alright. 'S Not your fault." he said. Ace then gave a yawn and sank further into the recliner. "Man, I'm tired. Night." he said, turning onto his stomach and rocking into sleep. Zoro nodded and he stretched his legs onto the couch, getting himself comfortable. Pulling Luffy closer to him, he shifted until he was rested enough and he pressed his lips against Luffy's temple.

"Goodnight. I love you." he whispered as he closed his eyes, driffting to sleep. Luffy made a tiny sound and cuddle closer to Zoro, cooing his lover's name softly as he, Zoro, and his brother drifted to their own dream lands.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did good. Smokey and Ace are not exactly in a relationship but they are starting to fall for each other. Luffy and Zoro are as cute as ever, peoples' past are being revealed, and the wedding between our favorite redhead (besides Kidd) and our favorite swordsman (besides Zoro) will be coming a in a few months. But a lot is still to be covered, like how Sabo died all those years ago, the whereabouts of Roger, Rouge, Dragon, and Lilly, and the links of the D Brother's past are still yet to be revelaed. If you wanna know more, just keep reviewing and the next chapter will come up soon. And so, I hope you all liked this chapter. To you guys, I say good night.<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my generous readers! You all happy that this new chapter is up? I hope so, cause now it's time we get some Lime into this chapter, since our favorite paring has started a relationship! And we also get an original song from Ace! (I'm serious here, this song is gonna come right out of my head so please don't be hatin', alright?) OK, lets stop all this talking and lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, limes, and all that fun jizz :D**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* If only I owned **_**One Piece**_**. And every other Pop!Culture related thing featured in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Ace as a Substitute Teacher?<br>**

"I still say that a light pink with white would compliment you, Shanks."

"Hancock. I may be gay, but I have _some_ dignity!"

Smoker kind of had to disagree with that declaration. With the red Hawaiian shirt the English teacher was wearing, he wouldn't say that he had any dignity at all. Yes, it was another hectic day at One Piece High School. Well, at least things were going hectic in the Teacher's Lounge. When news had spread out that a certain English teacher and a certain head of the athletics department were going to tie the knot in a few months, all of their closets friends and loved-ones offered to help out, already settling on where the church would be, what food would be there, what the people in the wedding would wear, what the grooms would wear, and the rest of that wedding business that Smoker heard woman at the station gossip about. Currently, Shanks was being harassed by Hancock and a few of the other female teachers on what colors he and Mihawk would wear while Smoker watched.

"But pink is the color that _all _brides are wearing. Pink is the new yellow!" defended Hancock.

"Since when was it decided that I was the bride in the relationship?" asked her fellow teacher as he was throwing away the wrapper of his bought sandwich.

"For one thing, _you _were the one who was proposed to. Second, Mihawk would rather stand in the middle of the school nude than to be called a bride. And three, we all still recall that one Sports Festival Day where Mihawk dragged you into the nearest closet and the _entire _school could hear you two-"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I get it. I'm the bride, I'm the uke. I get it. That still does not change my mind on my first choice. Mihawk wears black, I wear white." he said. The French teacher crossed her arms on her large chest with a huff.

"You men have no taste! Too old school, never with the new 'it' factors." she said a matter-of-factly before walking away. Smoker rolled his eyes. Shanks caught him.

"Heh. Man, everyone really is getting crazy over this wedding, huh? All my family and friends want to be invited and Mihawk's only letting very little of his family come over. He said that his niece, Perona, would be coming." said the red-head with a nod. Smoker gave a nod and he took a drink of his usual coffee.

"Sounds hard." he said, putting down. Shanks nodded.

"You got that right. Is this one of the reasons why you're not dating, Smoker?" asked the redhead, ducking just in time as a large hand was about to back-hand him. "OK, sorry I asked. No need to get me a concussion." he joked, shimmying away from the gym teacher before he would be inflicted with another assault. Smoker lets out a rough breath and a shake of his head, not feeling the need to go after Shanks. Standing up, he threw away his coffee cup by a nearby trash can and he walked out of the Teacher's Lounge.

There was still a good three or two minutes till Lunch ended. Students were walking or getting to class, eating snacks bought at the vending machines or just chatting with their friends. The grey-haired man walked past them with his intimidating look and one had accidentally ran into him. He was about snap at the kid with the ever-so popular, "No running in the halls!" when he stopped himself, seeing a very (though not really, only One Piece High-known) legendary (again, only known around school) straw hat.

"Whoa! Sorry, Coach Smokey! I was only trying to- and then Usopp and Chopper- and-and-!" Smoker sighed as his hand lightly bopped on the boy's head, not too hard but enough to make the brown-eyed boy shut-up.

"Just get to class." he muttered, looking at the two other school boys before the trio nodded and ran down the hallway. He shook his head and he decided to patrol the hallways for a while. After at least ten or fifteen minutes, nothing weird or strange was happening. Things were quiet.

Too quiet for his liking.

As sure as his skin was pale as ash, a rhythmic and acoustic beat was echoing across the hallways.

_Party rocking in the house tonight!_

_Everybody just have a good time!_

_And we gonna make ya lose your mind!_

_Everybody just have a good time!_

'_What the Hell?' _wondered Smoker, following the bombing beats of the music.

_Party rocking in the house tonight!_

_Everybody just have a good time!_

_And we gonna make ya lose your mind!_

_We just wanna se ya… SHAKE THAT!_

Smoker finally found the room, not acting so surprised that the dancing music was coming from the Music Room. But he was also confused as well. Brook 'Dead Bonze' Satan was known to play classical, soft and normal rock, a little bit of jazz, and the occasional soul. But never had Smoker would have think that the old violin player would play music as wild as this. He opened the door and blinked in bewilderment, his jaw dropping by just an inch.

The students were out of their seats, performing wild dips and curves that could only be described as dance moves. Girls were swaying their limbs, men jumping and rocking with their feet. The stereo was turned up so loud that it was jumping on it's own, making the desk and walls vibrate. Smoker looked around and his mouth and eyes widen a fraction as he spotted a familiar mop of black and slightly wavy hair.

_In the club party rock, looking for your girl? She on my jock._

_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block!_

_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll!_

_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe!_

"Oh, hey, Smokey! Or should I say, _Mr. _Smokey!" laughed Ace. His feet were shuffling across the white tiles, the small ringlets at the ends of his hair bouncing along with his head as his lithe yet muscular body danced to the beat. The young man danced over to Smoker, throwing a suggestive wink and slapped his own rear as he danced. Smoker could've sworn both drool and blood were dripping on his chin. He then got mad, realizing that the volume of this music was strong enough to crack the glass windows.

"Oi! Portgas, turn that music down! And just why the Hell are you here in the first place!" yelled the silver-eyed man, glaring at the dancing demon, who was swaying his hips. Ace grinned and he shimmied his way to the stereo and he turned it off just as the last line played.

_Everyday I'm shufflin'-_

"AWWWW!"

"SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!"

All the students scurried to their seat at the barking command of the gym teacher's voice, all of them shaking like leaves. Smoker then turned his attention to the black-haired fiend tuning up his cherry-red and onyx-black guitar, not having a care in the world. He threw a smile at Smoker.

"Hi~ii~!"

"Just what the HELL are you doing here!" he yelled. Mind you, though he and Ace were in a beginner's relationship, the older male would still get angry at the younger male. Ace picked at his ear.

"Geez, get me deaf, why don't'cha. As an answer to your question, Brook had to travel to his old hometown to check on old band he use to hang around when he was younger since they got a concert or something coming up. So, he asked me to come around and help his class out. I was just teaching them how to shuffle." he said. Smoker shook his head, wondering just why these kind of things happened to him, before taking a seat.

"Fine. I'll stay and watch. Making sure that _your _teaching methods aren't going to effect their minds." he said, recalling those tantalizing dips and flips Ace had done when he was a 'pirate' for Singles Night. Damn, that boy knew how to move. No wonder he looked so sexy when he was dancing just a while ago.

Ace shrugged and he look to the class, which also included his brother and his friends.

"Alright, guys. I'm gonna be showing you how you can alternate to different pitches in your voices. It's a song I made up a while ago and it's been really useful. Just watch me, and then join if you get what I'm going with." he said, tuning the silver strings on his instrument one last time. He then began playing at a fast tempo with his voice at a low yet tender baritone.

"_Oh, this is how I choose to sing._

_Oh, oh, soft yet low is my way to go._

_Oh, oh, oh, my mouth forms a 'o' and-_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, this is how my singing goes."_

Ace then went up a few strings and his vocal cords went from a soft baritone to a wandering and loose tenor.

"_But what if we were to change those lines?_

_To something higher, yet more sublime?_

_Oooh, this is how I choose to sing._

_Oooh, oooh, loose with jumps is oh-so fun._

_Ooh, oooh, oooh, my tongue rolls back and-_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, this is how my singing goes."_

Ace threw a wink and many of the female students swooned. Smoker gave a snort and Ace let out a laugh before his notes changed and his tenor bumped up to an alto.

"_And now lets kick it up a notch!_

'_Cause we're only half-way through this song._

_Ah, this is how I choose to sing._

_Ah, ah, notes of plenty, oh-so many._

_Ah, ah, ah, right where teeth and tongue meet and-_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, this is how my singing goes."_

Everyone was caught off guard when Ace stood on his chair and his strings serenaded with a jumpy beat, the lad's voice going at a high yet amazing pitch.

"_And now here we are at last!_

_Singing high with our heads thrown back!_

_Aaah! This is how I choose to sing!_

_Aaah, aaah! Voice so high with many rhymes!_

_Aaah, aaah, aaah! I'm laughing with pride and-_

_Aaah, aaah, aaah, aaah! This how my singing goes!_

"_Now lets add those beats together now!_

_And see what will be the brand new sound!_

_One, two- here we go!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh~ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!_

_This is how my singing goes!_

_Oooooooooh~oooooooooooooooooh~!_

_This is how my singing goes!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~!_

_This is how my singing goes!_

_Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!_

_This is how my singing goes!"_

All at once, the room burst into applause, Luffy being the one jumping and clapping the hardest with his pals. Smoker sat in his seat, pretty stunned and amazed. Ace took a bow just as the bell rang. It had been an hour and twenty minutes already?

"Well, that's the last class, guys. Make sure to take home the notes Brook assigned you yesterday. See ya!" called Ace, waving and high-fiving the students. He patted Luffy on the shoulder and had a quick word with him before the boy laughed and followed his group out of the room. He closed the door just as hands trapped him and his curiosity was planted.

"Smoker?" he asked, turning around and meeting the Commodore's red face, the older man looking at his own feet before muttering something. Ace had caught it though.

"Good job."

Ace smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked my song." he said, before landing a chaste kiss on Smoker's lips before laughing a little. Their eyes then met, the warmth of that small kiss leaving their lips rather quickly. Slowly, Ace kissed his again, putting on a little more pressure before sneaking a small bit of Smoker's bottom lip between his own lips and sucking softly. He then pulled away, a blush dusting his freckle-scattered cheeks. Smoker stared at that cute face, before lowering his own head slowly, and kissing Ace longer.

Ace's eyes widen. This was only the second time that Smoker had made the first move for a kiss. And it was just as amazing as the last one they had. Their lips massaged slowly against each others, tongues meeting once and a while every time one made a stroke at one's lips. Ace gave a light mew before wrapping his arms around Smoker's neck, the other placing his large hands on Ace's hips. Smoker felt that this small dance of lips couldn't get any better.

Then a slim and slender leg wrapped around his own, bringing a warm bulge to his, rubbing sensually.

Fuck it.

Ace yelped as his other leg with yanked along with his wrapped one, the both of them now on Smoker's waist and their crotches closer than ever. Ace gave a gasp as strong hips bucked into his own, a dry orgasm sending shocks into the pit of his stomach.

"Sm-Smoker…"

Thin lips seized his own as a tongue delved it's way into his mouth, relentlessly nipping, sucking, and rubbing while Smoker's pelvis rubbed their hard-on's together. Ace could only whimper in pleasure as hands moved from his waist to his ass, large fingers rubbing in between the cleft of his clothed globes of flesh. Ace gave a whine and he pulled his mouth away, panting against Smoker's neck as the man's mouth toyed with his ear.

"What's the matter, Portgas? I thought you were an _entertainer _at Whitebeard's as some sort of sex fiend. Want to admit that someone is finally taming you?" growled Smoker, hoisting Ace to the wall and pressing him against the door. Ace panted, his eyes fogging with lust for the older man. He pressed his lips to Smoker's neck, his tongue lapping at pale skin in a needy way.

"Fuck, you little-" Smoker could only muster up that snarl before pulling Ace from the wall and moving them to a large desk. He let Ace down and turned him around, forcing his upper-body to the desk. In a quick and fluid movement, he undid his belt and fastened it around the boy's wrists, keeping him from using his hands. Ace's eyes opened a bit as his jeans were pulled down and he looked over his shoulder.

"What the- _oh!_" he let a pained yet aroused sound just as the wood of a ruler met his ass. He looked at Smoker with wide yet lust-filled eyes. Since when did the man whip out that ruler in the first place?

His thoughts were cut off as the ruler smacked across his rear, the pleasurable sting making his cock twitch in his jeans.

"Wh-why are- I don't- _ah! Ah! ah!_" Ace gave satisfied and pained whimpers as the ruler spanked him, not enough to bruise but strong enough to bring out the masochist in him. Smoker felt his own member filling with blood from those pitiful sounds. He eyed Ace's ass, the rump dressed in a pair of white boxers that were decorated with blue spades. The man let out a smirk.

"Hmph, were you dared to buy these, Portgas?" he asked, pulling back the elastic band of the boxers back before letting it go, the sharp snap of the cloth hitting his hip making Ace jump. The adolescent bucked his back side and it met Smoker's groin, causing Smoker to give a deeply-throated groan.

"Th-They were a gift from… from my brother-_ah! Oooh!_" moaned Ace, biting his lip to hold back his groan as the relentless stick of wood kept spanking him. He looked to Smoker, his chocolate-brown eyes filled with pleasured tears, "Smoker- _ngh! aah!_- l-let me… let me touch- _ooooh! uhhhn!_ Pl-please!" whined the boy, his voice practically begging. Smoker smirked wickedly before setting down the ruler, turning Ace around with his hands still bonded behind his back.

"Alright. Lets see what you can do, boy." chuckled the man, waiting to see what Ace could do. The younger licked his lips wantonly before dropping to his knees, diving forward and playfully licking at Smoker's clothed crotch. Smoker gave a pleasured grunt, encouraging Ace to rub his nose into the large bulge. Wanting to get more of that hidden package, the young substitute music teacher caught the silver tab of the jean's zipper with his teeth and he dragged it down, the teeth of the strap letting out a low and rippled sound. Using his teeth, Ace tugged down Smoker's jeans, along with his briefs, and his eyes widen at the size the erected organ, silver hairs around the base with the tip flared and shinning.

'_Shit, did he get his hair dyed here, too?. And damn, He has to be at least ten or eleven inches! Fuck, this guy!' _Ace mentally groaned as his tongue began licking at the base of Smoker's cock, a moan winding off his lips at the taste.

Smoker's head arched back the second that warm tongue met his hard and hot flesh. The long appendage was doing wonders, lapping at his scrotum with teeth nipping slightly with the tinniest of kisses following shortly after. One of his hand's found it's way into Ace's hair, massing the scalp and letting Ace know he was doing a good job. With this treatment, Ace finally took Smoker in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and taking the length in until the cap of it nudge with the back of his throat.

"_Shit_, Portgas. You- You know how to… to put that mouth of yours into better use than talking-!" muttered Smoker, using his hand to bob Ace's head up and down on his length. Ace slid his tongue around all the while, making sure his tongue swept and caressed everywhere. He could taste one drop of Smoker's essence on his tongue and he let go of Smoker's erection, his tongue probing the tip for more. Smoker grabbed a fistful of the younger's black hair, pulling him up and crashing their lips together.

While their tongues were clashing and fighting to get into the other's mouth, the older of the two wrapped one arm around Ace's waist while the other hand drew down Ace's boxers, the younger's cock impressive but not as big as the older's. Smoker brought the two shafts together and with his large hand, he rubbed the two of them up and down, glistening pre-cum slicking the two pieces of heated flesh.

Ace's hips moved with ecstasy, his locked hands swinging onto Smoker's neck as the taller man went faster. Hot breaths, moans, grunts, and whimpers escaped from the gaps of their parting mouths as Smoker went faster and faster, the coiling release in their stomachs ready to let go. The room's temperature was at a boiling point as their lust-ridden frot went steadfast. Finally, with muffled groans, their pleasures were released, white coats ejaculating onto their chests. Smoker released the two now-flaccid organs and he allowed Ace to lean on him, the both of them panting. Ace looked up and smiled at Smoker before tugging on his restrained hands.

"Mind undoing the belt for me?" he asked, pulling his arms up. Smoker undid the belt and Ace rubbed his slightly sore wrists, taking a seat on the desk. He then looked to Smoker with another smile.

"Damn, I could get use to this side of you." he said, grinning and chuckling. For a small moment, Smoker gave a grin back.

"I bet you would."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ace. Are you OK?" asked Luffy a few hours later, he and Ace in Ace's car as they drove to Whitebeard's for Ace's late shift. Ace turned to the younger.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good. Why ya ask?" asked Ace, making a turn into the parking lot and parking his car.

"Well, you've been humming the whole day and you've been grinning a lot, too. That, and you didn't get mad when I spilled soda on the couch today. How come you're suddenly happy? I'm not against it or anything, I'm just curious." said the black-haired boy as the two walked out of the car. Ace gave a grin and he ruffled his cousin/brother's hair.

"I'm cool. I just had a nice chat with Smokey after school." he said, grinning as he walked into Whitebeard's with a spring in his step. Luffy cocked his head, but he shrugged and smiled as well, glad to see that the male he considered to call his older brother was happy. He planted himself at a table as Ace went off to get his apron for work. Luffy pulled out his _PSP_ from his school bagand he amused himself by playing _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_. Marco and Thatched walked over then.

"Say, Luffy. Got any idea why Ace is so cheery today? I've never seen him like this before." said Thatch, placing down three plates of chocolate cake for the three of them as he and his blonde friend sat down. Luffy already had half of his piece down his throat and he gave a grin.

"Something about Smokey. They're dating." he said. Marco blinked in bewilderment.

"You mean Ace and that grey-haired guy are together now? Damn, I knew Ace went for older guys but I wouldn't have guessed it. Damn, first you and your boyfriend, then we hear that Law and Kidd are going steady, then Penguin and Killer, then Mihawk and Shanks plan to tie the knot, and now Ace and that commodore. Damn, since when is everyone going gay?" asked the dark-skinned man to himself. Thatch gave a laugh.

"Why don't we try it? It would be fun- ahk! Marc-ahhak!" chocked the brown-haired man as Marco yanked harshly at the ends of his kerchief, causing Thatch to choke and hack. Whitebeard stepped out of his office with Stefan just in time to see the semi-chaos.

Ace was happily skidding to and fro around the restaurant, taking orders with a smile more genuine than any of his other ones while Marco was chocking Thatch, the blonde looking passive while Thatch was trying to escape. Luffy had chocolate sauce staining his lips as he played his _PSP_, unaware of anything, as per usual. The old man looked to his dog.

"I have the oddest sorts of sons, don't I?" he asked.

Stefan only barked before bounding after Ace, in hopes of getting the plate of fried octopus that was going to fall out of Ace's hands from the pile of plates that he was already carrying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if that isn't an OK chapter, then I don't know one that is. Well, I wanna know what you guys think, too. Did you like it? Let me know! Your review are precious! When will the next chapter come up, it's all up to the reviews! So please start reviewing and I'll get back to all of you as soon as I can.<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
